If Only You Knew
by CaffineLFNDGG
Summary: TRORY! Tristan's back, Jess is still there though not a love interest, ITS NOW R-Not an intense R, P/J and L/C also! **COMPLETE** (for the time being, a sequel about 1 chap or so may come eventually!)
1. Its Time for Hello Again

Chapter 1: Its time for hello again- AUTHORS NOTE- Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction but I've read like a thousand of years, only Trorys though. Tell me if you like it, I'm in the middle of writing the 2nd chapter right now so it'll be up tonight before 730 pm! Okay?! Well umm you know REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And watch Gilmore Girls, cause it's a religion and pray that Chad Michael Murray will come back on it! Ciao Babies!  
  
  
  
The Crap Shack- 7am  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory stumbled out of bed at around 7am on a cool September Monday morning. She yawned and stretched. She walked into the kitchen where Loralei was talking to the coffee pot.  
  
"Now listen I understand that we have this argument every morning but you really need to work and you just won't make that delicious liquid that is the reason why I was born. I have to have my COFFEE GIVE IT TO ME NOW." Loralei commanded the Coffee maker.  
  
"Mom, you kinda have to plug it in," said Rory.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I had a daughter!" said Loralei as she plugged it and the coffee maker started. "Yum yum yum, Coffee coffee coffee! Ooo sweetie its senior year! Yay my little girl is so incrediabely big! Back to hell!"  
  
"Its not the most amusing thing I've heard" said Rory grumpily.  
  
"Well get going sweetie we have to go to Luke's still"  
  
Rory made her way back to her bedroom and started to get dressed in her school uniform, totally unprepared for the days events. When she was dressed and ready she started up the jeep said goodbye to her mom and left, on her way to hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chilton hallways**  
  
  
  
Rory stood in front of her locker trying to think of someway to get it to open when all of a sudden she heard a name that she hadn't heard in quite some time.  
  
"Hello Mary."  
  
Rory's breath stopped, she knew who it was of course but god it had been a while. She turned around nervously. And sure enough there was Tristan. A smile broke out on her face. And she jumped up and gave Tristan a hug, catching him totally off guard.  
  
"So Mary, you missed me, but no hello"  
  
"So its time to say hello again huh? Bout the missing part though, hmm lets see, nah I don't think so." She responded teasingly.  
  
Just then the bell rang. Tristan leaned into Rory, close enough to her ear so that she could feel his warm breath, at this her heart jumped.  
  
"You know you did Mary, you know you did." he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.  
  
With that he turned around and walked away.  
  
"You have no idea how much Tristan." She whispered to his retreating figure, loud enough so that only she could hear.  
  
She turned around, her heart racing, cheeks flushed and walked to class. This was going to be an interesting year, a very interesting year.  
  
**Continued**  
  
  
  
Tristan POV: 'Shit, she's more gorgeous than ever. Its been since Sophmore year, and I'm still not over her. I should have just kissed her when I said goodbye, who cares if bagboy was there. This year though, she'll be mine'  
  
With that Tristan walked into his class, he looked around seeing all the people he used to be friends with but now after going through military school they seemed like such asses it was amazing. Then he saw an empty seat next to Rory and gathered up all the courage that he had, and walked over to it.  
  
"This seat taken?" he asked.  
  
"Well see there is this imaginary person sitting there but like he's invisible so I don't think it'll hurt him to much if you sit down on him." Rory responded.  
  
Tristan smirked. "So its not taken then." He said as he slide into the chair.  
  
"You didn't tell me how you got out of military school? What happened? Were you bad enough to get kicked out of that school too?"  
  
"You wound me Mary," he said.  
  
"Oh that's too bad." She said.  
  
His eyes glittered with laughter as he said, "No though, my parents wanted me to come back, it was bad for their rep. And you know you like us bad boys." He said suggestively.  
  
"Oh that's right I forgot, I'm obsessed with you I can't live without you Tristan Tristan!" she responded sarcastically.  
  
"All right class, settle down," said Mr. Medina.  
  
Tristan watched Rory with amusement and then took out a piece of paper and scribbled on it, 'Mary, lets catch up, meet outside after school ok? Tristan' He then passed it to Rory, she read it and wrote back, 'O. K.' 


	2. Talking Not in Love, A Great Friend, In ...

Chapter 2: Talking- Not in Love, A Great Friend, In Love  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah I know the Title makes absolutely no sense but it will once you finish reading this chapter! THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT RIGHT NOW BUT COME BACK TO READ THIS LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW AND IT WILL BE LONGER! I need ideas about where to go I have possibilities but give me as many ideas as possible! Thanks! Peace, Anna  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as the bell ended, signaling that school had ended, Rory ran outside. Tristan wasn't anywhere in sight. 'Great' she thought, 'I bet he's off somewhere laughing at me.' Then she spotted him but waited for him to come over to her. Tristan caught sight of her and walked over.  
  
"How about you and me go to get some coffee?" he asked.  
  
"Coffee, you're a god!"  
  
"I never knew you thought of me that way." Tristan replied waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, LETS GO!" she said.  
  
Tristan led her to his Silver BMW convertiable and opened the door for her.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she climbed in. Tristan went around to the other side and got in. As he drove off they started to talk.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" he asked.  
  
"Well honestly its gonna sound stupid, but pretty much nothing. Sookie got married but you don't know who she is do you. Umm I somehow got myself into being the vice president at school which is still a mystery but Paris persuaded me somehow. My Mom decided not to marry Mr. Medina. Lukes nephew came to town, and there was the whole blowout with him. But you don't know who Luke is either hmm this is tough. Oh yeah and Dean got jealous over Jess and blah blah blah. What about military school though how was it? You know how hells been it hasn't changed."  
  
"Bagboy's got some sort of jealous nature around him doesn't he. Are you two still together?"  
  
Rory hesitated before answering this question, unsure herself about where her relationship with Dean standed. Recently everything had been boring just simply boring and as much as she couldn't admit it she was not really in love with him anymore. She always would love him as a friend but that's all. Whenever he kissed her now she had to hold back wincing. Dean had been jealous of Tristan their sophmore year and now well now he was jealous of Jess. And sure maybe she had liked Jess a little at least for a while but not anymore. She still hadn't told Dean about the kiss though, there wasn't one bit about the kiss that had been told. She contemplated about whether or not to tell Tristan what was really going on, after all that had happened between them.  
  
Tristan noticed the long silence and the pained look on her face and wished that he could take that all away. He wished that he could wrap Rory up in his arms and ward off all pain and suffering. He hoped that Rory wasn't still with Bagboy and that she could be with him, and only him. It killed him to think that she wasn't his, that she was someone else's. He looked her up and down and realized that yes it was confirmed, she was definetly more beautiful then before. Then his eyes fell on her lips and he thought about their kiss at Madelines party and how he would do anything for another kiss, for just one more shot. Ugh he thought as he ran his hand through his messy hair. Then he heard Rory sigh and he looked back up at her.  
  
Rory sighed and spoke, deciding to tell Tristan the truth, "Dean and I umm yea we're still together but I don't know for how much longer. See I had feelings for Jess so Dean got jealous, and then I kissed Jess and Dean doesn't know yet. I don't feel that spark with Dean anymore you know, theres nothing its like someone is trying to light a dead match, the match has burned out. I don't know what to do with him, it can't go on like this though, it isn't healthy for either of us. I like him as a friend but I'm not in love with him." She said in little more then one breath, with a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
When Tristan heard that she was still with Bagboy his heart plummeted, but then it soared up a bit when she said she didn't know how long it was gonna last, not matter how guilty he was about it. When he looked at her face and saw a tear trickling down it, on impulse he reached over and hugged her. "I'm sorry Rory, you know even though I despise bagboy I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
Rory hugged him back and said, "Thanks Tristan, thanks, you're a great friend."  
  
Well that's at least something Tristan thought. She likes me as a friend, but soon it will be more, it will be. And then he realized he loved this girl, he was in love with Rory Gilmore, no doubt about it. She would be his. He started to stroke Rory's hair as she cried while they were parked in the coffee places parking lot. For right now though, holding Rory just as a friend he was content. 


	3. Just The Beginning

Chapter 3: Just The Beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry guys but I just couldn't bring myself to add to Chapter 2 cause it ended just the way I wanted it too! SO SORRY! But here's Chapter 3! And thanks to those of you who reviewed, I luv you guys! KEEP REVIEWING and do some suggesting of things that might be good to incorporate in. IF you have any negative or positive reviews, please post them. ************************************************************************ In Tristans Car, Outside the Coffee Shop After about 5 minutes of Tristan comforting her, Rory finally started to get a bit better. She then realized the position she was in with Tristan and how right it felt to her. She brushed that thought right out of her head, thinking, 'No you still have Dean, and this is Tristan he just got back today and maybe you used to have feelings for him before and who knows where they could have led to but they're over now, over.' She kept thinking similar thoughts to this over and over, reasurring herself that no she was not falling for Tristan, no matter how sweet he was being. In about a minute she reluctantly raised her head off Tristan's shoulder, wiped a tear off her cheek, smiled and said.  
  
"Thank you Tristan, really, that helped a lot, now lets go get COFFEE!"  
  
Tristan smiled and said " No problem, lets go."  
  
They walked into the coffee shop and immediately Rory ran up to the counter.  
  
"Hello you amazing fabulous maker of coffee, I haven't had a cup of this heavenly liquid in well over 8 hours, cause of school and that nonsense, so it would be wise if you handed me the BIGGEST cup of caffinated coffee that you can find within the next minute." Rory said to the person behind the counter.  
  
The person behind the counter looked unsure of whether Rory was serious or not but obviously a bit nervous. Tristan who was overhearing this whole scenario smirked and said, "Shes serious, trust me." The person behind the counter ran off to get Rory her coffee and Rory called after him.  
  
"I'm timing you, one minute or less and you won't die!"  
  
"Who would have known someone depended on coffee so much. Its probably unhealthy, you could get cancer or one of those things from too much caffine."  
  
Rory spun around and said "Too much caffine, too much coffee are you truly insane! And I am not dependent in coffee, in fact I could go a whole 2 days without coffee!"  
  
"Really could you then lets make a bet. I bet that you can't go on without coffee for two days, if I win then (he thought to himself) you have to come out to dinner with me to celebrate (he worded it carefully) but if I lose then you get as many cups of coffee that day as you want."  
  
Rory's eyes shone with mischieve, and she said, "You got yourself a bet, Dugrey."  
  
Tristan smiled and was about to say something when the frazzled workman gave Rory three huge cups of coffee.  
  
Rory beamed at him and said, "Wow close to record time, but you brought me THREE cups! So generous!"  
  
The workman could be heard muttering, "Well you would've wanted 2 more in 15 seconds wouldn't you have." as well as many other things.  
  
Tristan and Rory laughed hearing the workmans mutters. Tristan stopped laughing abruptly to just observe Rory. He looked at her face, how creamy and smooth her complexion was, how blue her eyes were, and how he longed to find out what her lips really tasted like. Rory stopped laughing and looked up at him and was immediately blinded when she had eye contact with him by his electrifying blue eyes. 'Wow,' she though, 'he is the most gorgeous guy I have seen in my life, so hott, and those eyes, omg what am I thinking, this is Tristan, stop these thoughts Rory! Stop these thoughts.' But deeper inside she knew that these thoughts had just begun, and they would get deeper and more passionate, that she had just fallen for Tristan, and that these two would be on a journey that would last a lifetime. Rory sighed and smiled at Tristan, happy in the moment, knowing she had found a true friend. Tristan was engulfed by her beauty and silently vowed to himself, 'Loralei Gilmore, I WILL marry you.' 


	4. What Are We Waiting For

Chapter 4- What Are We Waiting For  
  
  
  
Hey sorry the last two chapters have been short. This chapter is fairly long though! ANY SUGGESTIONS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Oh by the way I don't own any of this but I would like to own Chad Michael Murray. And do you actually think CMM wouldn't be on the show if I owned it? Hell no! So Read and Review! CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON! Send me Email too! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease! Anna  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Five Weeks Later- Chilton Hallways, Outside of Rory's Locker  
  
Tristan slid up behind Rory who was getting her books out of her locker. He slid his arms around her and Rory jumped startled.  
  
"Stop scaring me like that!" she said, knowing that it was Tristan.  
  
"But its too much fun, you should yourself scared your eyes widen and your forehead pops out!"  
  
"You know you truly are Evil Tristan!"  
  
"So you tell me, huh? And let me tell you, your no saint."  
  
"I didn't say I was, now come on lets go we have to go work."  
  
"Okay," he said as he put his arm around Rory and they started walking towards his car.  
  
They had agreed to work at the Crap Shack that night. Lately they had been studying a lot together and over the amount of time that they spent together they had become unseperable, they were now best friends. Both of them however wanted more, though neither of them would admit it. Tristan was in love with Rory, infatiuated by her, memorized by her every move. And he knew it. Rory on the other hand did not know that she also liked Tristan. She was clueless.  
  
"M'lady" said Tristan opening the door of the car for Rory.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir," Rory said dramatically.  
  
"Where is my thank you kiss?"  
  
"What made you think you were going to get one?" Rory said with a smirk, Tristans smirk had grown on her.  
  
Tristan pouted and stuck out his lower lip, Rory laughed and leaned in, until there faces were almost touching. Tristans heart stopped and he couldn't breathe. Then Rory moved her head to the side and said, "Your ego isn't going to fit in the car." And then she started to giggle and got into the car.  
  
Tristan shook his head and went to the other side of the car and got in.  
  
**The Crap Shack**  
  
Rory and Tristan arrived at the Crap Shack half an hour later and they had been laughing through the whole car ride. Tristan loved to think he could make Rory laugh, he loved to think that he could make her happy. When the pulled up to the Crap Shack, Loraeli was in an argument with Luke who apparently was trying to fix one of the beams on their porch.  
  
"Lukey Please! PRETTY PLEASE! Oh please Luke!" said Loralei.  
  
"No I am not going to make you coffee, it'll kill you, you'll be thanking me when your seventy because you'll know that the only reason that you are still alive is because I didn't let you overdose on coffee." Luke said.  
  
"But it's the elixir of life!"  
  
"Its an addictive substance, that you can do without."  
  
Loralei was clearly shocked by these words and was about to say something in reply when Rory and Tristan walked up and Rory said, "Hey Mom, Luke"  
  
"My darling offspring, the most persuasive person in the world! Please please make these little old flannel man make me a big cup of coffee!" she said.  
  
"Luke make mom coffee."  
  
"No it will kill her."  
  
"Well see I've had a really rough day, could you make coffee for me?" Rory said.  
  
"It'll kill you too."  
  
"Please LUKE! I mean look who I've had to put up with ALL DAY!" she said gesturing at Tristan.  
  
"Hey!" said Tristan.  
  
"Quiet Bible boy."  
  
"Fine, one cup but only one." Said Luke  
  
Loralei put her hands on her hips and said "You give in to her so easily but not me! Why Luke!"  
  
"Because your so cute when you banter!" said Luke. Then realizing what he had just said he blushed. He then went inside to make Rory her coffee.  
  
"Your going to give that coffee to me right oh fabulous smart one!" asked Loralei.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?!?!? Why not I am the only reason you even know coffee exists. I gave birth to you!"  
  
"Yeah but I worked for this coffee!"  
  
"Just one sip?"  
  
"Fine" Rory said exasperated.  
  
"Hey Loralei" said Tristan.  
  
"Hey Devils Spawn. Do you know how to make coffee?" She asked brightly.  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Just say yes and you won't be hurt," said Rory.  
  
"Yea" said Tristan. "Ooo I love this boy Rory, I honestly do, Tristan you have permission to be in full control of my daughter, do anything you want with her, Rory you really should marry him." Loralei said.  
  
Rory blushed a deep red at the thought. And Loralei thought 'Wow she is clueless, she is head over heels for this boy and he loves her right back' Then she smiled and walked inside.  
  
"Anything I want to do with you huh Mary? That sounds good to me." Tristan said waggling his eyebrows, "Why don't we get started right now."  
  
"Oh shut up your ego you pig head!"  
  
"Pig head? Wow that's new Mary!"  
  
"hhmpph" responded Rory, though secretly she thought to herself, 'Actually I wouldn't mind having him do stuff with me, anything he wants to that is. Ooo bad Rory bad, this is Tristan, your best friend Tristan! But he is amazingly hott. Rory wipe these thoughts out its Tristan you don't feel anything for him besides friendship!' Rory then dismissed the thoughts and tried to push them to the back of her head, even though she knew that they were more then just thoughts, that she truly wanted to be more then just friends.  
  
Tristan noticed Rory scrunching up her forehead and he wondered what she was thinking about. God how he wished that she loved him back. She seemed to be confused about something so he decided to speak up and he said, "Thinking about who wouldn't want to be with me Mary? We both know I'm irresistible."  
  
Rory snorted, and then said "Oh excuse me oh sex god."  
  
"So you think I'm a sex god."  
  
"Here goes the ego."  
  
" I never knew you thought about me that way Mary, since we both think about each other the same way then what are we waiting for." With that he walked closer to her, put his arm around her waist, gave it a little squeeze and they walked inside.  
  
************************************************************************ You know what to do! Click the Review button and review! Please! 


	5. You've Got My Permission

Chapter 5- You've Got My Permission  
  
  
  
Hey this is another pretty long chapter! So anywayz five chapters in 3 days, am I god or what!??!?!? READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! TRORY ALL THE WAY! Right to the creator of Gilmore Girls (god I'm blanking about her name but I'll let you know next chapter) and ask for Tristan back! GIVE ME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS! DO YOU LIKE IT? By the way there will be more Troryness sooner and the rating will eventually change to R and there will be encounters with Dean, and this also goes into the future okay? Well gotta go to bed! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease! -Anna P.S. I remember her name Oh yes I do WRITE TO AMY SHERMAN PALLADINO (I think that's it) and tell her to BRING BACK CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY CAUSE I LOVE HIM AND I'm GONNA MARRY HIM!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
**Inside the Crap Shack that Night** Rory and Tristan had just finished all their homework and it was about 9:20 pm. So they decided to eat. Loralei was busy upstairs singing in the shower and could be heard singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star How I Wonder What You Are." totally offkey. Rory went and picked up the phone and dialed Ginos Pizza.  
  
Gino's Pizza/Rory Intercut  
  
"Ginos Pizza, theres a 70 minute wait so you better get waiting"  
  
"Yea well I want a large pie and I want it here in 20 minutes."  
  
"Lady didn't you hear what I said '70 minute wait!"  
  
Tristan gave Rory a small look and Rory decided she was gonna have fun with this. "Do you like Coffee!?!? Bring me coffee! Please I will love you! I will you be my daddy? Please mister please!" she said in a baby voice. Tristan was silently laughing while rolling on the floor.  
  
"Lady, I only give out pizzas, now ya wanna diet coke I can get ya a diet coke but no coffee and what are you some lunatic why do you think I would be your father! This is outrageous!" he said and he hung up the phone. **Back to in the Room**  
  
"Okay we're not having pizza, that's a definte no no" said Rory grinning.  
  
"I wish I could have heard that man respond to you!" said Tristan breathless from laughing.  
  
Rory smiled and said, "But guess what! We get to go to Lukes!" emphasizing the Lukes so that her mother could her.  
  
They heard a door slam and then Loralei came running half way down the stairs with a towel over her and said "Your going to Lukes?" (If you've noticed shes got a thing for Luke, if you haven't you're an idiot!)  
  
"Yes Loralei, I never imagined seeing you with just a towel, I mean I figured we might one day be put in this position, but still, I'm quite shocked about it being so early, I mean you in a towel, Rory I can expect, but you I wasn't expecting it!" Tristan said with a smirk knowing that he was going to get both Gilmore girls enraged.  
  
Both girls shot him dirty looks and Rory teasingly said, "Wow we're giving that ego a lot of exercise tonight! Lets get going though you conceited Bible boy! Mom we'll meet you at Lukes!"  
  
"Okay hunny, shot Bible Boy on the way over and start the coffee begging early!"  
  
"Loralei you wouldn't want me dead would you, you love me too much!" Tristan said over his shoulder as Rory pulled him out of the house. He loved the Gilmore Girls, of course he loved Rory as something more but Loralei was great, like a mother almost, she had welcomed him and he could tease her all he wanted and she would just snap back.  
  
Tristan started to pull his keys of his pocket when Rory said, "Wait lets walk, its so pretty out tonight. And it definetly was pretty, infact it was a very romantic evening, the moon was out illuminating the sky and tiny stars dotted the sky while crickets chirped.  
  
"Okay," Tristan said, intertwining his fingers with Rory's.  
  
The two walked off, just taking in all the beauty that was surronding them. They didn't speak to each other for the whole way. Rory looked around at the sky and the surronding area. When she dared she would sneak a look at Tristan and gawk in his hotness, but at times he would catch her looking, raise his eyebrows and give her hand a squeeze, making her blush scarlet, though he couldn't see because of how dark it was.  
  
Tristan was watching Rory the whole time. He watched her every move, how she walked, the way her hair moved. A few times he caught her looking at him and knowing Rory she probably blushed when he caught her. He just smiled and squeezed her hand. Then the reached Lukes, they walked in.  
  
"Luke! Coffee!" said Rory.  
  
But Luke wasn't behind the counter, instead it was Jess. "Oh hey Jess, your back from your trip to NYC! I don't have to beg you for coffee right?" said Rory.  
  
Rory let go of Tristans hand, and went behind the counter and gave Jess a hug. Tristans eyes flashed with jealousy. "Nope Rory, you don't, so three cups? Whose your friend?"  
  
"Oh, Jess this is Tristan, Tristan this is Jess."  
  
"Hey," Jess said, sizing Tristan up and down, seeing the jealousy in his eyes he grinned knowing this guy had it bad for Rory, Jess knew how it felt he had felt the same way at one point in time.  
  
"Hi" Tristan said greedily.  
  
"Jess, wheres my coffee?! And could I have a cheeseburger and fries too?!?!" whined Rory.  
  
"Go get some coffee in the storage room Rory."  
  
"Okey Dokey, be back get my burger started" she said jokingly as she ran back towards the storage room.  
  
"So you've fallen for a Gilmore girl too, huh?" said Jess.  
  
"How could you tell?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Your eyes, the way you look at her, trust me, been there done that, my uncles in love with Loralei, you know Luke."  
  
"Oh your Luke's nephew. Yeah, Loralei loves Luke too I think. But Rory she doesn't even know how I feel" Tristan said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"The Gilmore Girls are Clueless and oblivious to what is right in front of them. But don't worry she'll figure it out soon. You've got my permission to be with her though. She obviously likes you a lot. And trust me she loves you back."  
  
"You think? And how do you know this? Why do I need your permission?"  
  
"I know the Gilmores, I know this, and shes like my sister so if you ever hurt her your dead meat understand me amigo?"  
  
Tristan was about to respond when Rory came running back in screaming, "Jessie I have the coffee! Oo that rhymes! Now make that amazing liquid now!"  
  
Jess laughed and started to make the coffee. Rory then noticed the time which was 11:49 pm and said "oh no Jess we have to get everything to go okay?"  
  
"Sure Ror," he said.  
  
After everything was done he gave Rory the bag and gave her a hug, then he whispered to Tristan. "Let her know soon." Tristan contemplated what Jess said, and Rory linked her fingers into Tristans. They walked back, Rory babbling and drinking cups of coffee in one gulp and Tristan memorized by her. When the got back to the house Loralei insisted that Tristan spend the night. So Rory and Tristan curled up on the couch watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.  
  
"Tristan?" Rory said.  
  
"Yea Ror?"  
  
"Never leave me okay? You're my best friend and you always will be, we'll go through thick and thin right?" she said with a smile.  
  
"Yea Mary we will." And Tristan meant it.  
  
Rory rested her head against Tristans chest and he pulled her close to him. A minute later both of them were asleep, Tristan dreaming about Rory, Rory dreaming about Tristan, curled up into each other, keeping each other warm. Loralei came down the stairs and saw the two of them. She walked over to the TV and turned it off, then she put two blankets on top of them, kissed each of their foreheads and said, "My baby is in love with the man shes gonna marry, shes just too clueless to know."  
  
************************************************************************ READ AND REVIEW! Come on reviewing is calling your name just calling it! And write to Amy Sherman Palladino begging for Tristan! By the way it'll get more intense TRORYNESS LATER! Ciao Baby! 


	6. Letting Go of the First

Chapter 6- Letting Go of The First  
  
Ok so 6th chapter is LONG, 7th will be up either late tomorrow night or on Saturday evening okay, I have a party to go to tomorrow and then acting on Saturday so it might take a while. Please review this chapter though. Questions? Comments? Ha I sound like a teacher! Well thanks for all the great reviews so far! Love, peace, and chicken grease -Anna  
  
************************************************************************  
  
**The Next Morning- The Crap Shack**  
  
Tristan woke up unaware of where he was, he tried to turn over and felt something warm next to him. He groaned thinking that he had gotten drunk and spent the night with some girl, again. But then he opened his eyes and saw that Rory was there, curled up into him. He smiled and started to play with her hair. She was so helpless looking, so peaceful and beautiful. He then bent his head down and kissed her forehead. He quietly and carefully got up and walked into the kitchen. He checked the time and it was 12:37 pm. There was a note from Loralei on the counter that said, ' Devil Boy- I know you'll be the first one up. Went to Lukes. Let Rory know. Also your secret is not a secret. And she feels the same way about you trust me I know my mini me. -The Queen'  
  
Tristan laughed at Loralei but then he realized that she had said his secret wasn't a secret. How did she know? Was it that obvious that he had feelings towards Rory? And Rory would never have feelings for him. She was still with Dean. At least he thought she was still with Dean. Just as he was pondering this whole thing he heard a voice from the next room, call "Tristan?"  
  
"Yea Rory," he said folding Loralei's note and putting it in his pocket, and then walking in smiling.  
  
"Oh good, I was wondering where you went, what time is it?"  
  
"Its about 12:40. You wanna go to Lukes for coffee?"  
  
"Have I mentioned how you're a god?"  
  
"You haven't seen all my godlike qualities." he said implyingly. (I know its not a word but hell now it is!)  
  
She got up and hit him in the chest and said, "Good, I hope I never do!"  
  
He smirked as Rory walked out of the room to go get her jacket. He followed her and opened the door and said, "Ladies first. Oh wait then I should go cause your definetly NOT a lady."  
  
Rory put an appalled expression on her face, though it was obvious she was trying her best to hold back a grin, "I am ashamed at you Mr. Dugrey, speaking to a lady such as myself like that, have you no manners."  
  
"No none at all, good Rory." He said, taking her arm as they started walking towards town. The whole way into Stars Hollow the two talked, gossiped about who was doing who, what was going on. Tristan and Rory both catching shy glimpses of each other, both too afraid to tell the other the truth. When the got to Stars Hollow they started to walk towards Luke's when Rory stopped and dropped Tristan's arm.  
  
"What is it Rory?" asked Tristan. When Rory didn't respond Tristan looked around and he spotted Dean, and then he knew what it was. He suppressed a groan and ran his fingers through his hair thinking how Loralei was definetly wrong. He hadn't had an encounter with Dean the whole time he had been friends with Rory. He looked up again and saw Dean walking extremely fast towards them.  
  
"Rory whats the accountant doing here?" asked Dean demandingly.  
  
"His name is Tristan and he is here because he's my friend." Said Rory coolly.  
  
"Whatever his name is. Listen up accountant, stay away from my girlfriend, okay? Rory I don't like him at all and you know that, I don't want to see you around him again ever, he's trouble for you and me."  
  
Rorys face showed pure disgust but Tristan did not see that. He thought that Rory would go along with what Dean was saying just to save their relationship.  
  
So Tristan said, "Listen Bagboy, I am not trying to take your girlfriend, I can be friends with her and I don't think it really is much of your business who she hangs out with, but if yo-" Tristan was cut off when he heard the sound of a slap. Then he looked up and saw Deans face with a handprint mark on it and Rory standing next to him, her eyes full of anger and loathing.  
  
"How dare you Dean?!?!?!? I've been trying to make this relationship work for months know months, its gone Dean everything is gone, do you get that? There are no sparks! You are so unconfident and the most overjealous person I have ever met! You can NOT tell me who and who not to be friends with. Tristan is one of my best friends, which you obviously did not know because then you would have known why he was here. I will spend as much time with Tristan as I want, and stop calling him the accountant! You and I, Dean, we're over, okay over. This was the final thing. First you were jealous of Tristan, then Jess, now Tristan again and now your trying to tell me who and who not to be with. Go find yourself some blonde bimbo who will actually listen to you Dean!"  
  
Deans eyes were brimming with tears after Rory's outburst. And he said quietly and awkwardly, "But I thought you loved me Rory, I love you more then anything."  
  
Rory sighed and said "Dean don't you realize you don't love me, the sparks been gone, you know it too, we both know it! Your just holding on to me, just like I was. Dean I will always love you, I'm just not in love with you. You were my first for just about everything, my first love, my first kiss, the list goes on. I'm sorry Dean that I just blew up like that but we both knew that this was going to happen soon, I didn't realize I was going to do that now, but I have to go get coffee now, we'll talk later though okay? But it is over." With that Rory grabbed Tristans arm and started marching away.  
  
Tristan looked back at Dean who had put his hands up to his face, obviously devastated. Then he looked at Rory, who had a look of mixed emotions on her face. She had anger, fear, loneliness and sorrow on her face. He looked at her eyes and saw a tear slide down. He took his thumb and wiped the tear away.  
  
"Thanks Tristan," said Rory.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being there."  
  
"Anytime, just please don't tell me it was because he offended me."  
  
"It wasn't, I've been waiting to end it for a while. The right time just hasn't showed up yet. I'm actually not that upset, I mean in ways I am, he was my first in so many things and I'll cherish him and our relationship forever but I just couldn't stand being with him anymore. But come on lets go get coffee now."  
  
Tristan laced his fingers between Rory's and said with concern, "Okay, if you need to talk after we get coffee just tell me, and the coffee's on me." Rory smiled as the two walked into Lukes, she had noticed the worry in Tristans voice and she thought to herself, 'Yes I've definetly done the right thing, and now if Tristan wants me, well maybe in some time I can be with him.' She giggled at the thought, to happy to think anymore.  
  
Rory looked up and saw that Jess was at the counter, "Flannel Boy Jr (knowing it annoyed it) I need 5 cups of coffee now now now! BLACK COFFEE!" she said with a slight smile, her eyes still a little watery.  
  
Jess groaned and said, "Rory please do not call me that, it is an absolute insult-"  
  
"Hey watch it you bad ass" said Luke grumpily going back upstairs.  
  
Jess looked up and he saw Rory's face, he went over to the coffee pot poured five huge cups of coffee and said, "What has happened to my lil' sis, aka Flannel Girl?" comfortingly.  
  
Rory didn't respond so Jess looked at Tristan and said "I'm guessing something with uhh either Tristan? (Tristan shook his head) or Dean? (Tristan nodded and Jess's expression froze into pure hatred)."  
  
"Dean," Rory whispered, barely audibley, the little happiness that she had regained after her blowout was now gone replaced with guilt.  
  
Jess looked outside and saw Dean sitting in the gazebo looking out in to space. "What did he do to hurt you, tell me Rory, he'll pay for this he will" Jess said very protectiviely.  
  
"No Jess don't, he didn't hurt me, I- I hurt him, I dumped him, he started trying to boss me around and I told you the spark has been gone, the love is gone, so I just took advantage of the opportunity and dumped him." Rory said stopping between words for gulps of coffee. Jess came over and gave Rory a hug and a kiss on the forehead, brushing back her hair, then he motioned for Tristan to come over to him.  
  
"Well man, lets just leave her a lone for a little while, she'll be fine, she was going to do this for a while anyways, and now well now you've got your chance, and well floppy head was just boring and I hated him anyway, you should be with her, she deserves you. I don't know if you deserve her, infact I don't know if anyone deserves her." Jess said.  
  
"I don't deserve her, no one deserves her, she is magical, something that no one deserves, but I just wish she would want me as much as I want her. It drives me to insanity to see her like this. I just want to hold her and kiss her and-"  
  
"Please don't tell me anymore, your basically talking about my sister here," said Jess with a smirk, "But your right. And she will be yours she will be, give her about a week but she'll realize how big of a hole shes fallen in, cause trust me I can see love in her eyes everytime she looks at you."  
  
"You think?" said Tristan.  
  
"I know." With that Jess patted Tristans back and they walked back over to Rory who had downed her 7th cup of coffee.  
  
"Ror how bout we head back?" Tristan suggested.  
  
"Okay, but Jess I want some coffee to bring with me."  
  
"Sure" said Jess as he handed Rory two filled coffee cups. He then gave her a hug and whispered, "Everything'll be alright, everything with Tristan will work out. I know you love him. Just wait, he loves you too he is just too scared to tell you."  
  
"How--?" Rory started but Jess cut her off.  
  
"Don't ask me how, I just know Rory, and I've known for about a month now." Jess winked at Rory and Tristan looked quizzically back and forth between them.  
  
"Good luck Tristan" said Jess  
  
"Thanks?" said Tristan wonderingly, "Bye Jess"  
  
"Bye Jessie!" Rory singsonged to Jess as she grabbed Tristans arm and Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
Tristan and Rory started to head back to The Crap Shack. ************************************************************************ So what did you think?!?!?!? TELL ME! TELL ME MORE TELL ME MORE!! Please review please I appreciate it a lot. This is a long chapter I know. Sorry! Well review! Love peace and chicken grease! -Anna 


	7. How You Wanted It

Chapter 7- How You Wanted It  
  
Hey here is the Troryness chapter I promised! I really like it, you don't have to because I like it so there! READ AND REVIEW! If you have any GOOD suggestions please tell me! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease -Anna  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
**Chilton Hallway** A week later.  
  
(A Little Summary about what has happened during this week: Rory has finally gotten over the breakup with Dean, her friendship with Tristan had become even closer, who would have known that was even possible.) "We're alive, awake, alert, enthusiastic, we're alive, awake, alert---" Loralei sang while walking into Rory's room.  
  
"What the hell?" Rory said sleepily, "Mom?"  
  
"Wake up my darling! Luke said if I can get you up at this hour in the morning that I could have as much free COFFEE as I want! So here I am at 5:30 in the morning waking you up and you and I are going to Luke's!"  
  
"You know you're a crazy woman, and you just deprived your only child of another hour of sleep, what you do for coffee is ridiculous!"  
  
"So I've been told but come on lets go!" Loralei said pulling the sleepy Rory out of bed.  
  
"Let me just get shoes on!" Rory searched for a while and found her white flip-flops and then put them on.  
  
**Luke's Diner**  
  
Loralei knocked on the door of the diner hard, while Rory started to doze of standing again. "LUKE! LUKE! JESS! JESS!" Loralei screamed up to the windows above the diner.  
  
Jess came up to the door, unlocked it and said, "What type of person are you??!? The diner isn't open until 7!"  
  
"Ahh, but you see young Jedi, it opens early for me, especially today. Your dear uncle told me that if I got Rory up at this ungodly hour that I could have as much coffee as I wanted all day, starting uhh lets see NOW!" After saying that Loralei strode into the diner and went up the stairs to wake up Luke.  
  
"Morning, sorry bout this." Rory said stifling a yawn.  
  
"Well it's your mother, it can be expected. Hey, has anything happened between you and Tristan?"  
  
Rory frowned at him and hesitated before saying, "I'm scared Jess, I really am, I'm so attracted to him but he's just Tristan, King of Chilton. Plus he doesn't feel the same way about me, why would he want me when he could have any girl in the school? I can't tell him how I feel about him unless I know that he feels the same way about me."  
  
Jess stared at her shocked, was she really that incredibly blind? "Rory, what have you been seeing? Do you see a guy who wants nothing more than friendship? Who is not completely head over heels in love with you? Cause Rory, Tristan is definitely in love with you, you can see it in his eyes and the way he walks around you. Here (handing her a cup of coffee), now I want you to tell Tristan today how you feel about him okay?"  
  
"Jess, it's Saturday, I don't see Tristan on Saturday."  
  
"Well that's what cars were made for, you know, its that thing with four wheels that goes fairly fast and can get you places."  
  
"I know what cars are."  
  
"Well then use one! You're going to Tristan's house, today, and telling him, and I won't let you have a cup of coffee again until you do."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Jess nodded. "You would! Jess you are evil! Fine!" Rory said. But Rory was secretly glad that Jess thought that Tristan loved her. She still wasn't sure but she had to tell him, she just had to.  
  
**9:47 AM-The Crap Shack**  
  
"Mom, I'm going to see Tristan now!"  
  
"Good luck sweetie, I know he feels the same way!" Loralei responded giddily.  
  
Rory went out the door and got in the car. The whole way to Tristan's house she thought about what she was going to say, how she was going to say it. Then she pulled up to his house. She thought that her grandparent's house was huge but this house was about 3X the size of theirs, it was like a palace. She sat in the car looking at Tristan's house in awe for a while, but then she remembered why she was there. She got out of the car and got up her courage. She walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Yes?" said a man dressed in a suit.  
  
"Ummm, I'm here to see Tristan."  
  
"Your name please."  
  
"Rory"  
  
"One moment," said the man before turning around and walking away.  
  
Rory walked into the hallway of the house and was immediately stunned at how it looked similar to the inside of a museum; everything was so well beautiful and neat. She was looking around it when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She turned around and saw Tristan.  
  
"Tris!"  
  
"Mary, who would have thought, a visit from you at this hour?"  
  
"Long story, mom had a bet with Luke about getting me up this early."  
  
"Your mom won right? Well let's go upstairs." Tristan said with a smile.  
  
As Tristan led her upstairs Rory took in the inside of the mansion. It was glorious, beautiful, expensive looking but it didn't feel like someone could possibly live here. Tristan led her up to his room and when she entered it was like she had changed worlds. His room was the opposite of the rest of the house; it was messy and looked lived in. The two sat down and started gossiping and laughing.  
  
**An hour later**  
  
"Hey lets go look at the garden." Tristan suggested.  
  
"Sure, if its anything like your house it will be well uhh, hmm now I just feel stupid."  
  
"Don't, come on." Tristan said as he put his arm around her waist while they walked downstairs to the garden. When the got the garden Rory just looked around, amazed that something could look so beautiful and perfect.  
  
"Shocked huh?"  
  
"Its breathtaking."  
  
Tristan looked at her, he just wanted to be with her so badly. Just to kiss her, taste her. Rory could feel his eyes on her, moving up and down her. When she turned towards him, he turned away. 'God why wouldn't he just kiss her already,' she thought looking at his lips. Subconsciously she licked her lips and out of the corner of his eye Tristan saw it. 'Why did she have to do that, to tease him the way that she did, it was unbearable." Both of them were leaning their faces closer and closer, unaware of what they were doing. Then they were millimeters apart. Rory could feel Tristan's breath on her face. So she decided that she would accomplish what she had come here to do, what she was longing to do more then anything in the world. She closed the gap between their lips. Their lips touched, and a jolt of electricity was sent through both of them. Tristan was surprised at first but then responded. The kiss was a magical one, the best either had had, it was full of passion, longing, it told everything that the other wanted to say. After a long time they broke apart and they both smiled, Tristan laced his fingers between Rory's.  
  
"Is that how you wanted it Mary?"  
  
"Exactly how I wanted it." Rory said, barely finishing the sentence before Tristan engulfed her in another passionate kiss.  
  
************************************************************************ YAY! TRORYNESS! I AM HAPPY! Wasn't that perfect! Hehe! I compliment myself. And yeah I decided to not be lazy this time and do spellcheck. Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow or Sunday, now I have to go get ready for a party! You know the routine! REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease -Anna 


	8. Matchmaker

Chapter 8: Matchmaker  
  
Hey guys-so here's the 8th chapter. I have a new fic about to come out that you have to read! Okay!?!?!? And also PLEASE REVIEW THIS! And tell your friends about it lol! On with the story! Oh I don't own anything and there could be references from past episodes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
**Chilton Hallway-A Week and a few days later** It was early in the morning when Rory heard an unmistakable voice snap at her. "Rory, do you have that article finished for the paper yet?"  
  
"No Paris, I don't, it'll be done by tomorrow though, I promise."  
  
"Well it was due today, I said that I wanted it today, and I meant it, so now you are going to suffer the consequences."  
  
"The paper doesn't come out until next week, and what consequences would those be?" Rory questioned. Paris was obviously stumped and decided to ignore the question knowing that she couldn't give Rory any answers. Just then Tristan walked up behind Rory, wrapped his arms around her waist and started to plant kisses on her neck. Paris's face changed from annoyed to an expression of absolute disgust.  
  
"Hello to you too Tristan. Well I'm just going to leave you two now." Said Paris walking off.  
  
"Tris that was mean," Rory said through giggles.  
  
"How was that mean?" Tristan said, turning Rory around to face him.  
  
"You know how's she felt about you for like years now, and I was just starting to become friendly with her too!"  
  
"Come lets go to coffee."  
  
"Luke's?"  
  
"Sure, but first." Tristan took his hand and brought Rory's chin up so that their eyes met. Sparks were sent between them and then Tristan bent down to kiss Rory. After several minutes they broke apart and walked out of Chilton, with their arms around each other.  
  
Just as they were about to get into the car Paris called out, "Rory, could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, one second Tris." Rory walked over to Paris, "What is it?"  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, because I don't want to break the fragile friendship that we have going here. But I was just wondering what is happening between you and Tristan. Because he came back and you two were like immediately best friends, and now what are you? Are you going out, are you just another conquest? Or what?"  
  
Rory stood there, a look of puzzlement plastered on her face, then she said, "You know Paris, I honestly don't know."  
  
"Well think about it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will," said Rory, worry implanted on her face. After Paris and Rory said good-bye, Rory walked back to the car where Tristan was waiting. When Rory entered the car, Tristan could tell something was wrong just by looking at her, she was tense and her face showed a look of concern and confusion.  
  
He brushed back the hair that had fallen around her face and said with worry in his voice, "What's wrong beautiful?"  
  
Rory turned and faced him and said, "What are we Tristan?"  
  
"What do you mean? Did Paris get you thinking about this?"  
  
"Yeah she did. But what are we, are we friends or what?"  
  
"Of course we're friends, you're my best friend. Just-"  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Rory the truth is, well, I want something more, and I think, actually I hope you do too. You can't ignore these sparks, you're the most amazing person I have ever met, and Rory I'm infatuated with you. You know when people say the can't sleep, they can't eat, they can't think, well its true for me its all true, your always on my mind, always, I---" Tristan was cut off by Rory kissing him.  
  
"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, and it's exactly what I wanted to hear."  
  
After both of them had said this, they both knew that they were a couple, most definitely, and neither would have wanted anything less. Tristan started the ignition, with one hand holding Rory's. Then he drove out of the Chilton parking lot, towards Stars Hollow. *30 minutes later* When they got to Luke's, Jess was behind the counter. Rory made a quick note that there was a group of girls, a redhead, two blondes and a brunette that were watching Jess, alluring him towards them.  
  
"Why Jessie, it looks like someone has some admirers!" remarked Rory.  
  
"Who them?" Jess said casting a look at the four girls. Who all giggled, while the redhead waved a flirtatious wave.  
  
"Yea them, don't you think that they want him Tristan?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah I guess," he said, as he looked over at the girls. When they saw Tristan they were just as awestruck. Now not only were they watching Jess, they were watching Tristan too.  
  
"Uck, look at them, now they're checking both of you out. Too bad neither of you are available."  
  
"I'm available as far as I am aware of, just not for girl's like that." Said Jess as one of the blondes stood up.  
  
She walked up to Tristan, slid two fingers down his muscular arm and said seductively, "Hi, I'm Trixi (I know it's a classic bimbo name but I couldn't resist!)." Rory looked at her, appalled that someone could be wearing that little. The girl had on a short white mini skirt that barely covered her ass, and a see-through pink shirt that showed a black bra underneath it. Tristan started to send Rory pleading looks but Rory decided she was going to have a little fun with this.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" asked Trixi.  
  
"Uhhh.yea I guess, umm my names, Tristan and uhh this is my girlfriend," he said pulling Rory over, "Rory."  
  
"Oh, your girlfriend." Trixi said backing away.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh that's too bad, you and I could have had some fun." Trixi said and then turned towards her friends, motioned for them to get up and they all left.  
  
Rory collapsed in a fit of laughing. "That was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen in my life!"  
  
"You were just going to stand there and let them do that weren't you!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? It was too much fun!" Rory gasped out.  
  
Jess who was chuckling behind the counter, said, "Man, I heard that you were a player, that was real smooth Mr. Playboy, real smooth."  
  
"Jess it wouldn't have been so funny if one of them had come to you would it have been?"  
  
Jess thought about this and said, "Well they didn't did they?"  
  
Rory giggled and said, "Jess I need a coffee! But Tris and I have to go, you want to come over later for a movie night?"  
  
"Sure, one huge coffee, and yeah I'll come."  
  
"Yay! And bring food and as much coffee as this diner has!"  
  
"Okay see ya later Ror, Tristan."  
  
"Bye," said Tristan, he intertwined his fingers with Rory's and they walked out of the diner while Rory drank her coffee happily. They then walked over to the gazebo where they just sat in silence, surveying the town. Tristan began to watch Rory, she was so beautiful, he wanted to do nothing but to hold her for the rest of his life. He sighed, and Rory heard, she looked up at him and their eyes connected. Tristan's smirk appeared on his face, but this time Rory studied it and she saw that it was filled with adoring ness (yeah now it's a word) and longing, for her. Rory leaned forward and brushed Tristan's lips with hers. Tristan captured her lips, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry and they deepened the kiss, their tongues dueling with one another. Tristan put his hand up the back of her shirt and slowly started to make little circles on her back. Just then they were interrupted by Loralei who was screaming, "EWW, EWW! My daughter and bible boy! Someone shield me, shield me!"  
  
Tristan and Rory broke apart, both embarrassed, and Rory who was blushing said, "Umm hi Mom."  
  
"Oh there's nothing to be embarrassed about, I was doing way more things than that, way way more, I mean Rory how do you think I got pregnant with you, your father and I-"  
  
"Okay Mom that's just not the topic that I wanna hear okay?"  
  
"Oh right forgot about that one. TONIGHTS A MOVIE NIGHT! What movie do you two chickadees want?"  
  
"Legally Blonde!"  
  
"Ooo yea a classic!"  
  
"Not a chick flick." Groaned Tristan.  
  
"Ooh toughen up Tristan! See you two later! Cheerio!" Loralei said with a British accent.  
  
"Your mother is the weirdest person I have met in my life."  
  
"Yea well she's got her quirks," Rory said, she looked up at Tristan and smiled, they were about to kiss again when Rory's cell phone started to ring.  
  
---Paris/Rory/Tristan Intercut--- "Hello, this is Madame Crystal, your psychic for the day." "Rory?" "Oh hi Paris." "Listen Rory, we have to work tonight, do you mind if I come over?" "You can come over but I'm not working tonight." "But that's not the point." "Well come over anyway, I have someone who I want you to meet." Rory said, the matchmaking wheels turning in her head, Jess and Paris! Why didn't she think of this earlier! Just then Tristan grabbed the phone from Rory.  
  
"Hey Paris, its Tristan, you just stole my lovely girlfriend away from me, but I'll be seeing you tonight, come to Rory's at like 7 okay?"  
  
"Sure bye." "Bye." Tristan said. --end of intercut- "You're playing matchmaker aren't you?" asked Tristan.  
  
"No what would make you think that?" said Rory with a slight twitch in her mouth.  
  
"Yea you are."  
  
"Fine I am but you have to admit they'll be cute together!"  
  
"Yeah they will, but not as cute as us," he said giving her side a little squeeze. They then started to walk back towards the Crap Shack.  
  
**7 PM the Crap Shack** Jess was already over with Rory and Tristan and Loralei. Rory and Tristan were sprawled out on the couch, with Rory leaning back on top of Tristan, their fingers intertwined. Jess was sitting in a chair and Loralei was of course making more coffee. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Its open COME ON IN!" Rory screamed. And Paris walked in. "Hey Paris," said Tristan.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Oh Jess this is Paris, Paris this is Jess." Jess looked up at Paris and started to study her.  
  
"He's checking her out," whispered Tristan to Rory.  
  
"Its my matchmaking, its all my match making," said Rory, right before Tristan pulled her into a sweet tender kiss. While Tristan and Rory were kissing they were in a different world then Jess and Paris.  
  
"Hi," Jess said, obviously liking what he saw.  
  
"Hi," said Paris standing up awkwardly.  
  
"Aren't you gonna sit down," Jess asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
************************************************************************ Haha I know I know I ended it with P/J stuff which isn't horrible cause RORY AND TRISTAN ARE Together! It'll get even more Trory later on just wait! Oh and Review this! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease, -Anna 


	9. Do You Mean It, Cause I Mean It

Chapter 9- Do You Mean It, Cause I Do  
  
  
  
Hey guys, so here's the deal, tell your friends about the story and review it that's it and I'll be a happy writer! So REVIEW AND SHARE THIS STORY WITH YOUR FRIENDS! Okay so this is a good chapter. And read the note at the end of the chapter okay! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Keep CMM in your dreams, cause I know he's in mine, and also pray he comes back to Gilmore Girls! AND HAVE LOTS OF CAFFINE! Toodles, enjoy the show!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
**A Continuation of Movie Night**  
  
Rory sat up and said, "Tris, you wanna come make coffee with me in the kitchen?"  
  
"Can't you do it by yourself?" Rory motioned her head towards Paris and Jess and Tristan got the message. "Oh actually maybe you can't?" he said with a slight question. He got up and grabbed hold of Rory's hand and the two walked in to the kitchen together, leaving Jess and Paris alone together.  
  
'Damn Rory,' thought Paris. 'She's trying to set me up, of course she is, otherwise why would she have left me alone in the room with a guy I barely know that she obviously knows. Doesn't she know that I don't date?' Then Paris looked over at him, 'But he is kind of hott. Oh wow did that just come out of my mouth. He's got a bad boy look about him, stop it stop it Paris' she told herself, then she was interrupted by Jess.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well you just kind of look out of it."  
  
"No I'm fine," said Paris.  
  
"Okay. Do you read?"  
  
Paris was startled by this question and said, "Yes why do you want to know?"  
  
"What's your favorite book?"  
  
"The Count of Monte Cristo (I don't know if it really is or not), what's yours?" Paris said, thinking to herself, maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad, at least he had brains and well he did have looks.  
  
"Oliver Twist."  
  
"Oh that's a good book."  
  
"Yea, it is." Jess said, he could tell he made her nervous.  
  
"So Paris you don't date much do you?"  
  
"What why would you say that?" Paris snapped.  
  
"Cause your snapping at me and your obviously nervous even though we both know that this is just one of Rory's set ups."  
  
"Fine your right, I don't but so what. (Making her voice louder so that Rory could hear) And yes, it is just another one of Rory's set ups. Has she set you up before?"  
  
"Nah, what about with you."  
  
"She set me up with Tristan actually."  
  
Jess looked surprised, "She set you up with Tristan? Why would she do that? She likes Tristan, and well you don't go with Tristan very well, no offense."  
  
"None taken, but yeah she did, after she kissed Tristan at Madeline's party and was freaking out."  
  
"Oo I never heard about this, tell me more." Jess said grinning. He liked this girl, she was pretty, she seemed nervous, but she seemed like she had a nice side to her too.  
  
"Okay." Paris said as she launched in to the whole Rory-Tristan situation.  
  
--In the Kitchen- "I can't believe she's telling Jess about us! Jess never knew any of this." Said Rory.  
  
"Well it can't hurt him."  
  
"But still." Rory said with a pouty face.  
  
"You want me to go stop her?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Ooo my knight in shining armor! You come to help make me coffee, and your saving me from endless hours of torture from Jess. I think I just may love you!"  
  
Tristan looked at her and studied her face, then he decided to go for it and he said, "Do you really mean that Rory? Do you really love me?"  
  
Rory was caught totally off guard. That was not at all what she was expecting. Then Tristan leaned in and kissed her and whispered, "Well I mean this, I love you Rory Gilmore."  
  
Rory looked into his eyes said, "I did mean it Tristan, I did." Then they kissed again.  
  
"Now my knight in shining armor are you going to go save me from hours of endless torture or what?" Rory said with a grin.  
  
"I'm going to, but you my princess, are coming with me." Tristan responded, he intertwined his fingers with hers and they walked back into the living room.  
  
".so then Tristan realized that Rory wasn't just another conquest, that she wasn't going to give into him so easily. So he started to think of her as a challenge and the next thing he knew he had fallen for her, but of course Rory, being as blind as she is did not notice at all. Everyone else, the whole school, the world did, but no not Rory. And Tristan just kept---" Paris was saying before Tristan cut her off.  
  
"So Paris your filling Jess in on some history?"  
  
"Its very good history man it truly is," said Jess snickering.  
  
"Can it Mariano. And I'm blind all of a sudden?" said Rory.  
  
"Can it? Did you just say can it? Well its official we truly did go back in time. Headline news, we have gone back in time, holy Moses we're saying can it!" said Jess.  
  
"Rory, even I have to admit you were blind. I mean I was basically drooling back then." Said Tristan. Rory smacked him playfully across the chest.  
  
"Oh look what time it is, I have to start getting home." Said Paris.  
  
"Okay bye Paris!" said Rory.  
  
"I'll walk you to your car," said Jess. Jess and Paris exited the room.  
  
"See I told you that I was a good matchmaker. They're perfect together! Ooo I'm so happy one match made in heaven!"  
  
"Don't you mean two?"  
  
"Two how are there two?"  
  
Tristan pulled Rory's body close to his and said, "You and me also of course."  
  
"Ooo someone's been listening to too many pop songs."  
  
"Or maybe someone's just head over heels in love with their girlfriend."  
  
"I like that one better." Said Rory as Tristan pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
---Outside with Paris and Jess---  
  
"Listen Paris, I know that this was just another one of Rory's stupid setups, but I have to let you know that I had a good time I really did."  
  
"So did I, Jess. I'm surprised to hear myself saying that but I did."  
  
"I'd like to see you again."  
  
"Yea I'd like to see you, here's my number." Said Paris as she wrote down her number.  
  
Then Jess slowly leaned in towards Paris and he lightly brushed her lips with his and said, "I'll call you soon."  
  
"Mmm," responded Paris, too happy and shocked to actually reply, then she stepped into her car and drove off. Jess watched her drive off, then figured that Rory and Tristan would want to be alone, plus he wouldn't want to be the third wheel, so he headed back to Luke's.  
  
---Currently Walking Around Stars Hollow---  
  
Loralei was sitting in the gazebo, she had already had a huge caffeine boost at Luke's a few minutes ago and would be going back for more soon, but Luke had kicked her out for the time being because he "needed room for his other paying customers." Loralei sighed and flipped her hair back from her face. She couldn't figure Luke out. At times she felt as though she liked him as more then just one of her closest friends who happened to be her coffee supplier. At times she thought that he liked her as more than just one of his closest friends. But she knew they weren't right for each other. It had all been very confusing ever since the reunion with Christopher, and then the ending of the reunion with Christopher, she couldn't figure it out. She hadn't talked to Chris in ages. And Rory had Tristan now, she was spending more and more time with Tristan and her other friends. Loralei's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle. Hmm she thought, Chris used to drive a motorcycle, and last time I saw him he did.  
  
Chris had come to Stars Hollow; he knew he had to see her. He had to tell her. It was driving him crazy. He couldn't not tell her. Then he saw her sitting in the gazebo frowning softly. His heart beat faster, he loved that woman with all his heart, and he had for years, years and years. He got off his bike and started to walk towards the gazebo. Then he walked up the gazebo steps, Loralei didn't even look up, and he knew that she was deep in thought. He sat down next to her. She still hadn't noticed that someone else was there beside herself. He sat there waiting for her to notice. Ten minutes went by, fifteen. Okay he decided, that was a long enough wait. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey Lor," he said.  
  
Loralei jumped, "What the hell! Chris where did you come from?"  
  
"I've been sitting here for the last twenty minutes."  
  
"Oh sorry about that. I was just thinking, pondering life that's all."  
  
"About me." Christopher said his eyes sparkling.  
  
"See there's the 16 year old Chris, with the highly inflated ego, similar to Rory's current boyfriend's ego."  
  
"Rory has a different boyfriend? You mean not Dean anymore?"  
  
"No, not Dean, actually Tristan, you may know his family, the Dugrey's."  
  
"Rory's going out with a Dugrey?"  
  
"Yeah shocking isn't it, I wouldn't have thought it could happen. Then again I wouldn't have thought I would have a Hayden's baby. But this Dugrey, Tristan, well he's different and he makes Rory happens, he loves her Chris, he really does, she just doesn't know it, but she loves him too."  
  
"Good I'm glad for her."  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you.and Rory of course."  
  
"Of course, you wanna go get some coffee. Twenty minutes, geez I was planning on stepping out of Luke's for five minutes and then stepping back in demanding my coffee again."  
  
"Sure lets go," Chris said, taking Loralei's hand in his.  
  
Loralei thought to herself, 'Look at that, I should think about Chris more often cause then he just magically appears takes my hand and guides me to coffee. Too bad I can't marry him. Why did I say no when were 16 anyway, I've loved him all these years and now I'm never going to have him because Sherry has him instead.'  
  
Chris and Loralei walked in, got a coffee to go, Loralei of course stopped to banter with Luke but then they left. They walked back towards the gazebo and sat down.  
  
"Listen Lor, I came here to talk about something with you, and its something that's really important to me, and I need you to hear me out okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well before I start what I'm going to say I'm going to tell you that Sherry lost the baby (I know its evil but the baby was holding Chris and Sherry away from each other! Tut tut!)"  
  
"Oh Chris, hunny I'm so sorry. You must be devastated. How's Sherry doing?"  
  
"I'm upset that I lost the baby, but at the same time I'm almost relieved, that's why I'm here to talk to you. And I don't know how Sherry's doing it, after she lost the baby she realized the only reason that we were together was because of the baby. So then she blamed the whole thing on you of course."  
  
"How did she manage to blame it on me? I'm the reason she lost the baby, oo I hate that woman, I'm sorry Chris but she's one of those fragile, eww people!"  
  
"I know Lor, I know. But now you have to hear me through okay?"  
  
"Okay.I can't swear I will but I can try!"  
  
"That's good enough for me. Lor, I came today because of you. For you. Loralei I have been in love with you since we were 16, before we were 16, longer then I can remember, I've been in love with you for 18 years now. 18 really long years. When I found out that Sherry was pregnant and I had just gotten you back I was devastated. I was the unhappiest person alive. You're all I've ever wanted, I thought that by becoming someone, more responsible I could have you. I know I hurt you when Sherry was pregnant, hell Lor, I know I've hurt you many times. But Lor, give me a chance, give us another chance, please Loralei, I love you, I know you're the one, I know that we're soul mates please."  
  
Loralei sat there, not knowing what to say, a look of pure shock across her face, but then she smiled and said, "Yea Chris, lets give it all we've got." Then Chris swept her into an adoring kiss.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Chris.  
  
"Well the inn's got an open room again."  
  
"Lets go." With that they walked hand in hand to the inn. Loralei knowing she wouldn't be coming home that night.  
  
---Back at The Crap Shack---  
  
Rory had her head against Tristan's chest again while they watched the movie. They're bodies were intertwined with one another. Tristan looked down at her and smiled, she looked so beautiful, happy, and almost vulnerable, because he knew that he made her nervous, and he loved it, he loved everything about her. He started to tickle her.  
  
"Stop Tris! Stop!" she said while cracking up.  
  
"Someone's a little ticklish today."  
  
"Please Stop!" Rory gasped out while laughing. Then she stood up. Tristan grabbed her waist and pulled her back down, now underneath him. Both of them fell silent. Both of their hearts were beating frantically. Rory brought her face up to Tristan's and both were swept into a passionate embrace. Rory licked Tristan's lower lip, asking to deepen the kiss. He let her and their tongues dueled together. Rory fingered the buttons on his shirt, and then started to unbutton his shirt. He took her shirt and pulled it over her head. They had skin on skin now. Tristan kissed her stomach, working his way up towards her breasts. Then Tristan looked in Rory's eyes and he knew that now wasn't the time, he knew they both wanted to but it wasn't the right time.  
  
So he said, "Ror, we both want to do this, hell I've wanted to do this for three years, but not here not now, we both know that. I'm sorry Ror."  
  
"I know Tris, I know, not now." Then she pulled her shirt back on and they snuggled up against each other and fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************ Hey so did you like it?!?!?!? Huh huh did you!??!?! Why don't you let me know and REVIEW! Don't worry Tristan and Rory will eventually (yeah they will) have sex, just not tonight hahaha, just wait this story will get better! Christopher is back, sorry but if you believe in Rory and Tristan then you have to believe in Chris and Loralei! Okay just a warning this is going to change into R in like the next Chapter or two, the next chapter will be PG-13 but then it will all change! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease -Anna 


	10. Intertwining Rose Vines

Chapter 10- Intertwining Rose Vines  
  
Hey so this is a pretty good chapter, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And read 'You're my Romeo and I'm your Juliet.' It's my new fanfic! Enjoy the Show!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
**A Three Month Anniversary**  
  
Rory and Tristan were still together and it was coming close to their three- month anniversary. There were only a few days until they had been going out for three months. Tristan wanted to make the day special, really special, he knew how Rory's three month anniversary had been with Dean, and Tristan didn't want anything similar to that, happen.  
  
"Morning Beautiful," he said sliding up behind Rory and putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Morning Bible Boy. You know what Friday is?"  
  
He smirked, "Of course I know what Friday is, three months, and many more to come, (the bell rang)" Tristan leaned in and gave Rory a deep kiss, which she responded to and kissed back. Then they walked off to class together.  
  
---At the mall that night---  
  
"Starbucks!" Rory said with the same delight that a child displays when opening presents on Christmas morning.  
  
"Oh too bad we have to keep going." Tristan said teasingly.  
  
"Please Tris, please!" said Rory pouting her lip. Tristan leaned in and brushed his lips with hers lightly, testing her to see how she would react. She pulled his face down and smothered him in a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
"Now can we go?" she asked.  
  
"Of course we can."  
  
"Yay!" Rory said and ran off ahead of Tristan, to Starbucks.  
  
Tristan walked into Starbucks and realized that this would be a perfect time to go get Rory's gift.  
  
"Ror, is it okay if I just look around a bit while you have your coffee?"  
  
"One sec (then turning to the person behind the counter), Do you give free Refills?"  
  
"I'm sorry we don't."  
  
"Oh well Starbucks sucks, so I'll have 7 cups of coffee." The person behind the counter looked up at her questionly but decided not to ask and got the coffee for her.  
  
"Sure sweetie go ahead," said Rory to Tristan.  
  
"Thanks," he said and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Rory sat there drinking her coffee wondering what Tristan was going to do.  
  
Meanwhile Tristan was walking through the mall looking for a good jewelry store. He finally came across one and went inside. There were all sorts of beautiful necklaces, bracelets, anklets, and earrings. But he knew exactly what he wanted to get Rory. He walked up to the sales clerk and asked, "Excuse me do you have any lockets?"  
  
"Yes, over here."  
  
Tristan looked at the lockets and finally found the perfect one.  
  
"Do you engrave stuff on them?"  
  
"Yes, for an additional fee."  
  
"I'd like to get that locket," he said pointing to a delicate golden heart locket that had rose vines engraved in it outlining it, it was perfect. "And could you engrave R & T in it?"  
  
"Yes that's fairly simple to do. It'll only take a few minutes (I know its not very realistic but hey its my story)." The man went into a back room with the locket. Tristan thought about how Rory would love the locket, absolutely love it. A few minutes later the man came back out, holding the locket out for Tristan to see, it was exactly how he wanted it. He got it gift wrapped and paid for it. Then he stuck it in his Gap bag so that Rory wouldn't see it.  
  
Later that night Tristan took a picture of Rory and him kissing and stuck it on one side of the locket. On the other side he put a note to Rory on it, it read-  
  
'Rory, I love you with all my heart. Forever yours, Tristan.'  
  
He knew that it was simple but he knew that Rory would love it.  
  
---Friday Night---  
  
Tristan had just finished getting ready and he was nervous. He had told Rory to dress casually. He had the whole night planned out to the very last detail. It was going to be a perfect, romantic evening. He picked up the bouquet of roses and the box that held the locket and left, going on his way to Stars Hollow.  
  
Meanwhile in Stars Hollow, Rory was freaking out.  
  
"Mom! I don't have any clothes, I can't find anything to wear!"  
  
Loralei walked to the door of Rory's room and looked in, surprised at how messy it looked with clothes strewn all over. "What do you mean you have no clothes, it looks like a clothes bomb hit here!"  
  
"Mom!" Rory said impatiently.  
  
"Fine, fine." She said and looked through Rory's clothes, then she came across a white flowie (it's a word now sorry) skirt, that had a thick brown belt that went with it. It was perfect so she decided to make an outfit out of it. The outfit consisted of the white skirt, the belt, a tight white sleeveless v-neck shirt, brown sandals, a light blue shawl, and a turquoise necklace.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Rory stumped.  
  
"Easy just placed two and two together, years of practice baby, years or practice! Call me when its time for hair and makeup.  
  
Rory dressed quickly and then called Loralei down. Loralei set her hair up in a bun with a fake rose pinned to the side of it; she let a few strands of Rory's hair hang down framing her face. Then she put black eyeliner and a light gray over Rory's eyes, then a light blush, and pink lip-gloss. Rory looked great absolutely stunning. After they were finished the doorbell rang.  
  
"It's him," said Loralei. Rory nodded.  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"I know I shouldn't be, I mean it's Tristan, but I can't help it."  
  
"It'll go great sweetie, it won't be anything like the one with Dean. Now go get your bag and put your shoes on!"  
  
Rory ran back to her room to get her bag and shoes. Meanwhile Loralei opened the door and said, "Hey Tristan, Rory will be ready in a minute, but first I have something to talk to you about."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Listen, if you hurt Rory you will die, get it, die. So don't hurt her. And secondly this may sound weird because I'm sure that no mother has ever told you this before but you can do anything you want with my daughter. Just don't get her pregnant."  
  
"Umm your right no one's ever told me that before.uhh I guess thanks? And I wouldn't dream of hurting Rory. I would never hurt her."  
  
Rory walked into the room and Tristan was stunned by how beautiful she looked.  
  
"You look beautiful," he barely got out.  
  
"Thanks you look nice too."  
  
He took her arm and started to usher her towards the door.  
  
"Remember Tristan! Bye Rory have a good time!"  
  
When they were outside Rory asked, "Remember what?"  
  
"Nothing, you really look breathtaking tonight you know that." Then he leaned in and pulled her into a kiss that one only dreams about, it had so many emotions in it.  
  
"Mmm," Rory said, "Tris, where are we going?"  
  
"That's a surprise."  
  
"But I hate surprises."  
  
"Too bad," he said, right before he covered her eyes with a piece of cloth.  
  
Rory shrieked.  
  
"Don't worry I'll guide you."  
  
He guided Rory over to the car and waited until she sat down. Then he went in and they were off. They talked and laughed the whole time. Then they finally arrived.  
  
"We're here?"  
  
"Yup. Come on." Tristan went around to the other side and pulled Rory out of the car, then he walked her down to the beach.  
  
Rory heard the ocean and squealed, "Ooo Tris you brought me to the ocean."  
  
"And other stuff too Ror."  
  
Then he removed her blindfold. Rory gasped it was so beautiful. The night was crystal clear with a large moon and many stars. The ocean was right there, the waves crashing softly and rhythmically. There were little candles and red rose petals littering the floor.  
  
"Happy three month anniversary Rory, I love you."  
  
Rory smiled and hugged Tristan and said, "I love you too."  
  
Then Tristan walked over and turned on a song. The music came pouring out softly. (I know this an old song but its perfect), "L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is very very extra ordinary, E is even more."  
  
"May, I have this dance Ms. Gilmore?"  
  
"Yes you may, Mr. Dugrey."  
  
They danced together through the whole song and kept slowly dancing together even after the song had ended.  
  
"Rory there's food and coffee waiting."  
  
"Mmm it can wait." Rory said, resting her head down on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan stroked her hair. A few minutes later they stopped dancing and went and ate. The food was delectable.  
  
"Okay I can't wait any longer, I have to give this to you." Said Tristan. Then he handed her the bouquet of red roses, inside there was a white and pink rose that were intertwined with one another (if you don't get it it means they were twisted around each other).  
  
"They're beautiful Tristan."  
  
"That's not the last gift."  
  
"Then he picked up the little white box and handed it to Rory. She undid the ribbon and let it fall down, then she carefully unwrapped it. When she saw the locket she gasped.  
  
"Tristan, I don't know what to say, it's, it's magnificent!" Then she flung her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss; Tristan responded and deepened the kiss. After several minutes they broke apart.  
  
"Look inside."  
  
Rory opened the locket and saw the picture of the two of them and the note to her. She smiled. Tristan took the locket out of her hand and put it around her neck. They laced their fingers together, intertwining them. Then they lay down, their hands still together, on their sides, with Tristan's arm around Rory. Neither knew that they softly fell asleep like that. ************************************************************************ Do you like it? Please Review! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT! Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease Anna 


	11. Saying Sorry, She's With Her Beau

Chapter 11- Saying I'm Sorry, "She's with her Beau"  
  
Hey so here's the 11th chapter, for those of you complainers, it only took three days for this one. The muse was not very inspiring the past three days, but here is the new chapter. Next chapter will be up tomorrow considering that I know exactly where this is going now! Uhh read and review. And stop complaining that I'm begging for reviews, cause all I say is please review and that's nothing. And also if your anti Rory then don't read GG fic, that makes sense right, so no more anti Rory or anti Loralei reviews! AND ABSOLUTELY NO ANTI TRISTAN or CMM reviews, cause that's just cruel! So love CMM, pray that he'll come back to GG!! Okay?! Also I am going to be spreading out the amount of time the chapters come out cause its just too rushed ya know? Its not my best work! I hope you enjoy the now epic tale of my story! And read the A/N at the bottom of the page. I own nothing, except the maid!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
**On the Beach, the Next Morning**  
  
'What the hell is that?' Rory thought to herself, she could have sworn she heard seagulls. Then she realized there was a warm body next to hers. She opened her eyes, and looked to see that it was Tristan, then she realized that they were still at the beach. She smiled contentedly not realizing yet what this meant. Then she fell back asleep.  
  
About an hour later Tristan woke up, he moved his body a little bit, he felt something next to him rustle. He turned and saw Rory, he paniced and thought please, don't let me have done her, then he realized she was wearing all of her clothes so he breathed a sigh of relief. He decided to wake her up. He leaned over and traced a pattern over her face, and stroked her hair.  
  
"What?" groaned Rory.  
  
"Wake up beautiful."  
  
"It's not time to wake up yet."  
  
"Yes, it is. We fell asleep on the beach."  
  
"What!" screamed Rory bolting upright. "Oh my god my mom is going to kill me!"  
  
"Relax, she won't kill you, she told me you could spend the night out anyway."  
  
"She told you what? God she's even weirder then I thought! Come on Tris, I'm sorry, I have to get home."  
  
"Sure, its fine, you wanna stop for coffee on the way?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing why would something be wrong?"  
  
"Because you don't want coffee."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
Tristan sighed and said, "Fine lets go." They walked back to the car got in and drove back to Stars Hollow. 'Dammit' thought Tristan, 'This is not the way I wanted our three month anniversary to end.' When they got back to Stars Hollow Rory jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Tristan followed her.  
  
"Mom!" screamed Rory. But there was no reply from her mom, no one was there.  
  
"Err!" said Rory.  
  
"Rory calm down, whats happening? Your freaking out?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Rory said, then she shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Tris, I shouldn't have acted that way."  
  
"It's fine," he said, then he leaned down and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I'm going to go now okay?"  
  
"Okay, but come by tomorrow?"  
  
"Of Course." He leaned and kissed her one more time before leaving.  
  
What was that? Thought Rory to herself. She had just acted so rude and immature towards Tristan. How could he possibly still love her. Then she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Yeah" she said meakly.  
  
Tristan poked his head in and said, "I almost forgot, I love you."  
  
Rory smiled and said, "I love you too." Then Tristan left again.  
  
As soon as Tristan left Rory started to call around Stars Hollow. Trying to figure out where her Mom was. After calling, Ms. Patty, Babette, Taylor, Luke and numerous others, only to be disappointed in finding out that they hadn't seen her mother since yesterday evening, she called the inn.  
  
"Hello, we don't have any rooms available." Said Michel in his annoying French accent.  
  
"Michel, is my Mom there?"  
  
"Yes, I believe she is, she and her beau took the last available room. Now I have work to do, goodbye."  
  
Then Rory heard the dialtone of the phone. Her mom's beau? Her mom didn't have a boyfriend.  
  
Rory ran out of the house and started to run through Stars Hollow's streets, towards the Independence Inn. When she arrived there she was breathless. She ran up to the counter where Michel was working, she stood there for a second catching her breath and then asked Michel, "Where's my mom?"  
  
"The whereabouts of your mother are none of my business. If she feels like taking up the only free room in the house to be with that despicable man then she may. At the current moment I have no idea where your mother would be. Now excuse me, I don't feel like talking to you anymore." Said Michel, then he turned his back to Rory.  
  
Rory made a face at his back and then walked into the kitchen, looking for Sookie.  
  
"Sookie!" Rory said when she saw her.  
  
"Hey Rory. Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"No thanks. Do you know where my mom is?"  
  
"Michel said something about a beau or something, some weird French word that I think in our language means boyfriend. I didn't know your mom had a boyfriend, why didn't she tell me, did she tell you?"  
  
"No she didn't tell me. Michel told me the same thing. But do you know where she is."  
  
"Yeah she's somewhere in here," said Sookie, who was obviously distracted.  
  
"I know that Sookie!" Rory said frustrated. Rory decided to take the whole looking for Loralei thing into her own hands and so she went looking around the inn. She didn't see her mom in any of the public rooms at the inn. Then she saw one of the maids, so she decided to ask her.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where Loralei is?"  
  
"Yes, you're her daughter aren't you? She's in room 16."  
  
"Yes I am. Thank you," Rory replied rapidly before running up the stairs towards room 16. When she got there she leaned against the door for a second to regain herself, then she knocked on the door. There was giggling and whispers inside of the room. Then the door opened revealing a tired and bewildered looking Loralei. Rory did not notice the person in the background, who Loralei had spent the night with.  
  
"Rory," said Loralei surprised.  
  
"Mom, can I speak to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yea sure, what's up?" asked Loralei, stepping out of the room.  
  
"What's up? Don't you know? You told Tristan that he could do whatever he wanted with me last night and that I could spend the whole night with him. Then I come home to find that your not home, so I go calling the whole town trying to figure out where you are. Of course no one knows, so then because I figured you might for some odd reason be here even though your not supposed to be working, I called the inn. And of course Michel in his usual obnoxious state answered the phone and said that you were here and you were with your beau. Then I couldn't get any details about it from him cause he hung up on me. So I rang all the way over here and then Michel wouldn't tell me what room you were in, and Sookie didn't know where you were either. So I asked a maid who just so happened to know where you were. You should have left a note for me, instead of my having to worry like that. I thought you'd been kidnapped and raped or something, or you'd gone and gotten together with some biker guys, " Rory said, all in one breath. After saying that Rory gulped in air, thrilled to breath again, after that huge speech.  
  
"Whoa calm down sweetie. I thought you would be happy that I told Tristan that, hell I would have been happy if the same thing happened to me. I just did what I thought was best because well something's bound to happen between you two. And you shouldn't worry about me so much, I am a grown woman you know? Plus you don't even know who's in there, so stop jumping to conclusions. But I'll remember the biker guys for next time."  
  
"It is something that I want you to say eventually, but not to Tristan first, I want you to tell me first. And now I'm guessing you want me to ask who exactly is on the other side of this door, right? Well I'm not going to," said Rory, who was amused and easily forgiving her mom.  
  
"Well you don't have to ask, cause I'm going to tell you anyway. Your dad and I are back together!" said Loralei excitdedly.  
  
Rory squealed and jumped onto her mother with a hug. Then she stopped and looked at her mom worringly, "What about Sherry and the baby?"  
  
"Sherry lost the baby therefore there is no more Sherry!"  
  
Rory squealed yet again and hugged her mom. Then the door opened to the room and a sleepy looking Christopher appeared. "Am I allowed to join in yet or is the mother-daughter convo still in action?"  
  
"Your allowed!" said Rory, jumping on Christopher too.  
  
"Hey to you too kiddo, so I'm guessing you heard," he said, hugging Rory back and looking up at Loralei.  
  
Loralei nodded and smiled. Then she walked over and hugged the two.  
  
**A Week Later**  
  
Tristan was looking at the back of Rory's head, fascinated at how she could be so intrigued by the lesson the teacher was teaching. Her hair falled over the side of her face, showing part of her neck. He thought that she looked adorable, she had been adorable the past week, she had apologized numerous times for being rude to him after their three month anniversary. And of course he had forgiven her numerous times. He smiled realizing that she really was his. He loved her from the bottom of his heart and knew that one day they would be together forever. He knew they would be.  
  
************************************************************************ I know it ended weirdly but you'll see, you'll see! Next chapter will be R and will be GOOD! So REVIEW, actually I don't care just read it. Also read my other story (soon to be stories, I'm working on another REALLY good one, actually on two, both of which are Trory's and so different from your normal trory its amazing!) Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease -Anna 


	12. Firsts and Shooting Stars

Chapter 12- Firsts and Shooting Stars  
  
  
  
Hey so here is the R chapter, maybe its not stupendous but I hope its good enough! ALSO Chad Michael Murray is coming back to Gilmore girls! Yay! HAPPY DANCE! Go to my other story, You're my Romeo, and I'm your Juliet for details! Yayyya! Oh and Romeo/Juliet is a Trory also so read it please! Enjoy the show!  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
**A Month Later (I know a long time)**  
  
Rory and Tristan were sitting on the Gilmore couch watching Breakfast at Tiffany's (truly amazing). Then Loralei and Chris came bursting through the door, Loralei doubling over with laughter. Both Rory's and Tristan's attentions were derived from the fabulous movie to Loralei. Loralei was standing there holding a thing of cotton candy; she had on a Furby tee shirt and was carrying numerous prizes. Which left Chris carrying a tremendously huge teddy bear. Rory looked up at her father for an explanation. And all Chris had to say was one word in order for Rory to understand, "Carnival."  
  
Rory nodded knowingly while Tristan looked at all of them quizzically. But he had learned by now that some things in the Gilmore household were best left unasked and unanswered. Just then Loralei caught her breath walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Rory dumping all of her goodies on the floor. Chris went and sat in an extra chair near the monkey lamp.  
  
"Nice shirt, mom," Rory said taking in the Furby shirt.  
  
"Yea I know and it was like only a dollar."  
  
"I wonder why."  
  
"Darling daughter, who would in their right mind not want a shirt such as this one."  
  
"Who in their right mind would want a shirt such as that one?"  
  
Loralei pouted and said, "Your mean."  
  
"So you've said."  
  
"Whatcha watching?"  
  
"Breakfast at Tiffany's."  
  
"Ooo a timeless classic. Audrey Hepburn at her best. A dramatic love story! Where the woman is crazy!"  
  
"As you are," inputted Chris.  
  
Loralei stuck out her tongue at him and said, "You know you love me." Then she walked over and sat in his lap.  
  
"That I do!" Then he kissed her.  
  
"Eww you two please not in front of me, spare your daughter! And by the way Tristan has never seen Breakfast at Tiffany's."  
  
Loralei and Chris broke apart, and Loralei looked at Tristan stunned, "You have never seen this amazing movie!? Shame on you, what are you, you could not possibly be human, but never mind I'm being mean, after all my daughter loves you and you are watching this now. Hmm you're still an alien though. And Rory darling how do you think you were created!"  
  
"Nasty thoughts!" said Rory at the same time that Tristan said, "I'm gonna hold that against you Loralei!"  
  
Loralei smirked, showing a Tristan smirk.  
  
"Where'd you learn that?" asked Tristan.  
  
"She learned it from the best," Rory said.  
  
"So you think I'm the best," Tristan said suggestively.  
  
"Don't hold your breath too long."  
  
Loralei's head was snapping back and forth between the two, watching every single thing they said, while Chris was just watching the whole scene with amusement. How he had missed his girls. Then he nudged Loralei to get off his lap, he took her hand and led her up the stairs. Then he led her into her bedroom before trapping her with a powerful kiss.  
  
"Oo someone wants to get dirty," Loralei whispered.  
  
"Mmmm," responded Chris as things started to get more intense.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs Rory was having a hard time concentrating on the movie because she knew what her mother and father were doing and she found it vaguely disturbing being in the same house as them while they were doing that. She frowned then walked over to the TV and turned it off.  
  
"Hey it was actually starting to get good! I thought I was supposed to learn the majesticalness of Audrey Hepburn."  
  
"Majesticalness is not a word. And I can't be in the house knowing what they're doing. And you'll watch the movie some other time."  
  
"Wanna do what they're doing."  
  
Rory walked up to him and said seductively, "Yes but not while they're doing it."  
  
Tristan gulped and nodded, he hadn't quite expected that.  
  
Rory took his hand and led him out the door; she decided that they were going to go for a walk. They had their arms around each other and were looking up at the sky, staring at the stars. Just then a shooting star flashed across the sky, both of them saw it.  
  
Tristan saw the star speed across the sky, its what he had been looking for while they had been watching the stars. 'I wish I could spend the rest of my life here with Rory,' he wished silently, then he closed his eyes.  
  
At the same moment Rory saw the star out of the corner of her eye but immediately knew what it was, she closed her eyes, without a moment's hesitation she wished for the only thing that she wanted; she wished that, 'Tristan would be mine forever.'  
  
Both had made a wish, on the same shooting star, neither knowing the other had wished, both hoping their wish had come true, neither knowing whether it really would come true.  
  
They continued on in silence holding each other, happy for the moment. Rory looked over at Tristan, taking in every inch of him, every detail. His powerful blue eyes, strong hands, the shirt he had on showed that underneath he had an obvious six-pack, his blonde tufts of hair. How had she Rory Gilmore become so lucky, so lucky that she could have him? She had no idea.  
  
Tristan felt Rory's eyes on him and could tell that she was well literally checking him out, "Having fun there ogling me?"  
  
Rory blushed; hoping it would go unnoticed because of the darkness, "Why would I ogle at you? There is nothing striking about you."  
  
"You wound me."  
  
"Don't I always."  
  
Tristan spun Rory around and said, "Well maybe I'm not striking, but you are definitely stunning." Then he swept her into an intense and emotional kiss. To the outside eye the kiss would appear to have lasted well over fifteen minutes, both of them barely coming up for air, but to them it seemed to last only a matter of seconds. When they finally broke apart they both smiled at each other, then headed back towards The Crap Shack.  
  
When they arrived there Rory called out, "Please be decent!"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Rory said as she stepped through the house. Tristan saw a piece of paper on the coffee table so he picked it up and read it.  
  
"Uhh I think they went to the inn."  
  
Rory walked over to him and looked at the note,  
  
'Mini Me and Bible Boy- Went to the inn, with Chris. Won't be back till umm at least tomorrow who knows Mini me, you may not see me till hmm maybe you'll never see me again, I may just stay at the inn the rest of my life. I mean it has coffee, major plus, and then I can be with Chris without you going, 'please not in front of the daughter.' Ahh well we're off.  
  
Toodles, -The Coffee Goddess'  
  
"She really is crazy."  
  
"Yeah but you take after her."  
  
Rory smiled, "Figures. Wanna watch the rest of the movie?!?!"  
  
Tristan groaned but said, "Sure why not."  
  
"You're the best boyfriend in the world," she said as she ran over to the TV, turned it on and plopped down on the couch. Tristan came over and lay down next to her, his arm wrapped around her. They sat there like that until the movie ended; both of them didn't pay much attention to the movie, just to each other, though both were trying to hide it. Ten minutes after the movie ended they were still like that.  
  
Then Tristan broke the silence, "Entertain me?"  
  
Rory laughed and said, "And how am I supposed to do that? You have the attention span of a two year old."  
  
"I can think of many ways you can entertain me," he said waggling his eyebrows, he was serious of course but thought Rory would take it as a joke.  
  
"So can I," she said, and just before Tristan was about to speak she forced her lips upon his. She was different tonight, way more forward. She was the one making every single move that night. He caught up with her in the kiss, making it even more passionate and meaningful. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip invitingly and he opened his mouth to receive hers. Sparks flew as they got wrapped up in their own world.  
  
When they broke apart for only a second or two, Tristan said, "Your different tonight."  
  
Rory frowned, "You don't like it?"  
  
"I'm definitely not complaining, far from it, I like this Rory too."  
  
"Good," she said before pressing her lips against his hard, then she took his hand and led him towards her bedroom.  
  
There they started where they had left off a minute before, both of them wrapped up in each other, Rory swung her shirt over her head and seconds later she pulled Tristan's up over his. Tristan pushed her lightly down against the bed. They continued both knowing what they wanted to do, but unsure if the other wanted the same. Tristan tore his lips away from Rory's and kissed her neck and stomach. Then he looked up at her and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" he asked.  
  
Rory nodded and said, "More then you'll ever know."  
  
He leaned back down, then right before he was about to kiss her he said, "You're the most beautiful creature alive." Then he closed the tiny gap between their lips. His fingers expertly undid her bra and it was quickly discarded. They continued devouring each other's mouths, they then broke apart and Tristan covered Rory's neck, breasts and stomach with kisses. Rory groaned and Tristan continued, not hesitating. Then Rory started to play with his pants, she played with the waist of them and then slowly unzipped them. He in turn unzipped hers; both of their pants fell to the floor. The only thing still separating them were Tristan's boxers and Rory's underwear. They continued kissing each other, devouring each other, taking in ever bit of each other, covering every centimeter of each other's body with kisses, both in pure ecstasy. Then Tristan slowly pulled down Rory's panties and removed his own boxers.  
  
"You know this is going to hurt the first time, right?" he said.  
  
"Mhmmm."  
  
"So your sure."  
  
"Tris, I want my first time to be with you and only you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I'm more then sure, I'm positive, I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he said.  
  
Moments later he plunged into her and both were taken into a whole new dimension, forgetting about anything that had ever been before, both feeling the most amazing thing they had ever felt before. After every thing was over, they curled up together, both more in love then they had been before, Rory leaned in and gave Tristan one more deep, passionate kiss before they both fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other, and bodies tight together.  
  
************************************************************************ Hahaha, see this chapter was R, maybe it wasn't too intense R but remember I'm 14 and I didn't really feel like writing an extremely intense R chapter, next R chapter I write will be though. I hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna 


	13. Romance Is Most Definitely In The Air

Chapter 13- Romance Is Most Definitely In The Air  
  
Howdy Ya'll!!! Well here is a new chapter. I'm sure you all just finished watching Gilmore girls the beginnings, I know I was! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also thanks to those of you who have reviewed, this story isn't getting a totally huge feedback thing but its good enough! So thanks you guys! Read my AN at the bottom of the page too! Also I started a new fic called Following The Orders Of The Stars, so try to read it cause its REALLY different and original. ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next few months went by extremely fast. Both Tristan and Rory had tons of exams to take and during their free time all they did was spend time with each other. Time was passing by and they were both anxiously waiting for letters back from the colleges they had applied to. They had applied to the same colleges and were hoping that they would attend the same place. After all they were head over heels in love with each other. Ever since that night a few months ago their relationship had gotten even better if that was even possible. And now every little thought about Tristan being with her just to prove he could get her in bed was out of her head, completely wiped out of her head.  
  
Rory got home, dumped her huge backpack on the floor and immediately went to get the mail. She took the letters out and shuffled through them furiously. Then she spotted two letters, addressed to her, one from Harvard and one from Yale. She shrieked, dropped the rest of the mail and ran inside. She sat on the couch just starring at the two letters, after she opened these she would know whether or not she had gotten in. It was all too frightening. She couldn't do it alone. She put her shoes back on and walked to the inn holding both letters. When she arrived Michel was at the desk as always and he was on the phone. Rory waited for him to finish his conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but we really don't have any rooms, if you had been polite enough as to have tried to book ahead of time then you wouldn't be dealing with this. (Pause while the woman spoke back) I am aware that you are coming this weekend but whether you come or not we will not have a room for you, goodbye Ma'am." Said Michel into the phone, then he said to himself, unaware that Rory was right there, "These stupid American people they just keep getting stupider and stupider how can I survive, I refuse to talk to any more of them."  
  
Rory couldn't stifle her laughing any longer and burst out laughing. Michel spotted her and immediately became very flustered. "You evil child, your mother is in the kitchen." He said in his annoying French accent.  
  
Rory walked into the kitchen laughing where Sookie and Loralei were talking excitedly and way too fast for normal people.  
  
Loralei caught sight of Rory and squealed then ran over and hugged Rory screaming, "HE DID IT! HE DID IT!"  
  
"Who did what?" asked Rory.  
  
"Your dad proposed!" Loralei said holding forth her left hand in order for Rory to see the diamond that was on her ring finger.  
  
Rory gasped and said, "Oh my god mom!" Then she hugged her mom again. All three women hurriedly dived in to the topic of the wedding and what it would be like; they were going to be married in a month, a very short amount of time. After talking about the wedding for about an hour Loralei realized that Rory was not a mind reader and that she obviously must have come here for some other unknown reason.  
  
"Hey mini me why did you come here anyway?"  
  
Rory grinned sheepishly then brandished out both letters. Loralei and Sookie gasped.  
  
"I didn't open them," said Rory.  
  
"Oh sweetie!"  
  
"You've definitely gotten into one of them," said Sookie encouragingly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because she can read the minds of the admissions people at these schools! Duh!" said Loralei, "Come on lets open them."  
  
"I don't want to though!"  
  
"Then I'll open them!" Loralei said grabbing both letters.  
  
"No!" Rory said grabbing the letters back and tearing open the first one she grabbed. Then she regained her calmness and composure and unfolded the letter. It was from Yale.  
  
"Miss Gilmore-  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have gotten in."  
  
That was all Rory (or Sookie or Loralei, who were both reading over her shoulder) needed to read!  
  
"I got into Yale!" Rory squealed. Yale wasn't her first choice but her second choice; Harvard was of course her first choice.  
  
"Come on open the one from Harvard," urged Loralei.  
  
Rory opened up this one with more care, after all this one was more nerve racking. She unfolded it and was instantly hit with varying emotions with what she read.  
  
"Miss Gilmore-  
  
We are sorry to inform you that we will not be able to accept you. Though your grades were superb, your extra curricular activities were few and marked any real substance. Good luck in the future.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Harvard University." (A/N I don't know what a letter either non accepting or accepting from a university is like so basically just deal with it alright?!)  
  
"Oh sweetie," Loralei said rubbing Rory's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay," Rory said and she really meant it, so what if she didn't get into Harvard, yes it was the school she had dreamed of all her life, she had been waiting since the day she was born for the letter from Harvard. And it had come and well it had refused her and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Besides Yale was a great school, a phenomenal school, equally as good as Harvard and it was her second choice. Plus it was much closer to home and still in the same state.  
  
"But you'll be close to home," Sookie added in cheerfully.  
  
"Exactly," Rory said. "I'm going to go to Yale!" She was now excited.  
  
"What a great day this has been!" said Loralei enthusiastically; after she said it she realized how cheesy she sounded and laughed. Pretty soon all of them were laughing.  
  
"I have to get back home to do homework and call Tristan," said Rory.  
  
"Bye sweetie," said Loralei and Sookie as Rory practically waltzed out of the room. Rory wouldn't have believed that she would be this happy if she had gotten dejected from Harvard.  
  
Rory was walking along when she saw Jess. "Jess!" she called out to one of her closest friends. She surprisingly hadn't seen him in a while.  
  
"Hey," Jess said walking over and giving Rory a hug, then he studied her, "What's got you so happy?"  
  
Rory beamed and said, "Harvard dejected me!" Jess giving her a quizzical look and she continued, "But I got into Yale!!! And my Mom and Dad are getting married!" she screamed out throwing her arms around him once more.  
  
"Congratulations Ror!"  
  
"How are you and Paris?" asked Rory, she hadn't heard about the two of them for a while.  
  
"We're good, you know she's going to Harvard."  
  
"Yeah I know, how are you dealing with that?"  
  
"Well actually I'm going with her."  
  
Rory stared at Jess in shock, "You mean you got into Harvard?"  
  
Jess laughed and said "Hell no, they wouldn't have accepted me if I offered to pay a million bucks for the tuition. I'm going to Boston College. And I'm really going along with Paris well because its going to sound so stupid but I really think she is the one I'm destined to be with."  
  
Rory was flabbergasted by this but at the same time thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard so she told him just that, "I can't believe that you, Jess Mariano just said that! But it is the sweetest thing I've ever heard anyone say! So when are you going to propose!?"  
  
Jess looked taken aback and said, "Propose?"  
  
"Yes you know where you give her a ring and ask her to marry you."  
  
"I wasn't planning on doing that soon."  
  
"Ohh well good luck with that Jess! And we will be talking!!! You know you can't avoid me! I have to go call Tristan!"  
  
"Bye Ror!" Jess called after her laughing. Propose he hadn't even thought about that, but now well now it seemed like the only logical thing to do. He smiled and walked away towards a store. (A/N you will find out what store and don't jump to conclusions though you are probably right)  
  
Rory was practically singing while she dialed Tristan's number into the phone once she got home.  
  
---Tristan/Rory Intercut---  
  
"Hello?" said a very tired sounding Tristan.  
  
"Ahh did I wake you!?" asked Rory.  
  
"Yeah but it doesn't matter," he said now sharpening up a bit since it was Rory calling.  
  
"Guess what?!"  
  
"Do I have to guess? Couldn't you just tell me?"  
  
"YOUR NO FUN!"  
  
"You've told me that before." There was silence, "So I'm guessing I have to guess."  
  
"You'd guess right!"  
  
"Fine lets see you won the lottery, you're dumping me to go elope with the pool boy, you just won a life supply of coffee."  
  
"I like the last one, but the pool boy one eww Tristan!"  
  
"Sorry I couldn't resist!"  
  
"I got into Yale!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Tristan practically screamed into the phone enthusiastically and ecstatic, he had just found out yesterday that he had also.  
  
"And."  
  
"There's an and?"  
  
"Yes there's an and."  
  
"And what would that and be?"  
  
"My Mom is getting married to my Dad!"  
  
"That's great! It really is wow you must be having a great day!"  
  
"Yeah but you know what would make it even greater?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you would come over."  
  
"I'll be over in twenty minutes how's that?"  
  
"Yippee see you later Triscuit! Love you!"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
---End Intercut---  
  
Rory went and grabbed a book (Sense and Sensibility) and sat down reading, waiting for Tristan. Exactly twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Rory flung open the door and flung her arms around Tristan.  
  
"Hello to you too," he said jokingly.  
  
Rory kissed him and said, "You know this really is the best day of my life."  
  
"What about the day we got together."  
  
Rory frowned thinking about it a bit, and said, "Well this is the best day in my life that didn't have to do with you, so far."  
  
Tristan smiled knowing she had tried to squeeze her way out of it. "I've got something to tell you too."  
  
"Ooo let me guess!"  
  
"I thought you got bored with guessing?"  
  
"Only when you're the one guessing cause you're so bad at it!"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment," he said sarcastically.  
  
"No problem. Lets see oh I know you're eloping with the pool boy!"  
  
Tristan was trying to keep back laughter and he kept a very serious face but his eyes gave him away anyway, "You caught me red handed."  
  
"I knew it!" Rory said triumphantly. Then she engulfed him in a passionate kiss.  
  
"So you actually want to know what I have to tell you?"  
  
"I thought I guessed right though."  
  
"Very funny Ror. But I got into Yale too, and I'm going."  
  
"My day just got even better!" Rory screamed kissing him again. "We're going to Yale together! We can stay together!"  
  
"Yeah we can, but right now that's not what I'm thinking of." he said backing Rory against the wall and kissing her deeply.  
  
Rory giggled and said, "Well now it's not what I'm thinking about either."  
  
They walked into her bedroom together.  
  
************************************************************************ Wow that was a pretty long chapter! And I thought I had writers block with this chapter! STUPID ME! Hahaha! Well you can guess what they were going to do. Anyways I am sorry to say that this fic won't be going on for much longer. Yes I am sadly going to close it soon, there will be more surprises, a few more things here and there, but I am going to concentrate on my other two stories (You're my Romeo, and I'm your Juliet, and also Following The Orders Of The Stars). This story will be closing soon; it has gotten to the point where I don't have much more to do with it. Plus I realized that there aren't any conflicts in it, everyone's just happy and well its gonna end fairly soon. No more R stuff really besides mentioning of it but hey you can deal with that right?  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna 


	14. Leaving Home

Chapter 14-Leaving Home  
  
IT'S A NEW CHAPTER! Sorry it took SOOOO long! On with the show!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A couple of weeks passed by and the day when Rory and Tristan would leave for Yale was dawning on everyone. It was the day before they were leaving for Yale and everyone was excited and depressed, a mixture between the two. Rory and Tristan had immediately decided to go to Yale, both not even looking to see what other colleges they had been accepted to, after all they would be going to the same college if they went to Yale. Rory and Tristan had wanted to buy an apartment together but as Loralei pointed out that would not go over very well with the Dugrey's or the other Gilmore's. So Tristan's parents had bought him a small apartment, which was conveniently located across the hall from the apartment that Rory's grandparents had insisted on buying her. Rory and Tristan had said goodbye last night; Tristan was going to meet Rory the next day so that they could leave for Yale together. Today though, the day before Rory was going to leave for Yale, was a special day for her and Loralei, their last day fully together.  
  
It started off like any other day with both of them deciding to go to Luke's for coffee without the other one even saying anything. Loralei did her usual routine, which consisted of her swinging the door open.  
  
"Luke it is my darling daughters last day in Stars Hollow, we both deserve MONJO cups of coffee!" Loralei said.  
  
"Rory deserves a 'MONJO' cup of coffee, you are going to drink water."  
  
"But Lukey please, my baby girl is leaving me!"  
  
"Fine!" Luke said. "Rory what do you want?"  
  
Rory ordered her breakfast and Luke continued to give her constant refills of coffee to the point at which she had drunk about ten cups of coffee. It was finally time for her to say goodbye to Luke for now but he would be seeing her off the next morning.  
  
"Bye Luke!" she called.  
  
"Rory, before I forget, here for your first month at Yale," Luke said grinning as he handed her quite a few pounds of coffee.  
  
Rory squealed, it was the most amazing gift she had gotten then she hugged Luke as though he were a father and gave him a peck on the cheek. Luke did not expect this but responded; after all he viewed Rory as a daughter almost.  
  
Rory and Loralei left and continued their way around town when someone ran up behind Rory and flung his arms around her, picking her high up in the air. Rory squealed and kicked before being brought down.  
  
"Jess I didn't know you were that strong!" mocked Loralei.  
  
Jess didn't pay any attention to that comment knowing that Loralei was trying to get some weird gossip out of him, even if to the normal mind it wasn't gossip, to the Stars Hollow mind it would be. "Guess what?!" he said to Rory.  
  
"Oh god no more guessing games please!"  
  
"Fine, I did it!"  
  
"Did what?!?!?"  
  
"Remember you asked me if Paris was the one?"  
  
"Oh my god you proposed!" screamed Loralei.  
  
"You ruined it Loralei! But yes I proposed, I've had the ring since the day we talked about it Ror, and I proposed last night, and she said yes!"  
  
"Oh Jessie!!!!!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!" Rory squealed out, happy for both of her friends. Then she looked at him half seriously and said, "I get to be the maid of honor right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Yay!!! But when are you getting married?!"  
  
"In about five months, sometime in February, that's when we decided on it."  
  
"I'm so happy for you Jess! And for Paris too of course!"  
  
"I'm happy too."  
  
"I'll call you later though okay, we're 'saying goodbye to Stars Hollow'"  
  
"Oh that's right! I'll be waiting anxiously for your call," he said sarcastically. "But I'll miss you and I'll be over before you leave tomorrow."  
  
"You better be otherwise I won't be able to leave."  
  
"I promise I'll be over, oh but also meet me at the bridge tonight at like 6?"  
  
"You can't steal my baby girl at 6!" Loralei inputted.  
  
"Yes he can mom!" Rory said laughing, "It'll only be for a few minutes. Bye Jessie Bessie!"  
  
Loralei and Rory continued their way around town, stopping at Doose's Market, where Taylor of course gave her 'advice'. They went to Ms. Patty's dance studio where a group of little 5 year olds were twirling around believing that they were ballerinas. Ms. Patty brought up the subject of Rory's quitting dance yet again, complaining that Rory should have continued dancing. Of course Ms. Patty didn't pass up on an opportunity to let Rory know what she thought about Tristan, almost pleading to let her have him if Rory should ever decide to let him go. They stopped at Al's and went around the whole town, Rory taking everything in knowing that she wouldn't be here tomorrow. Their final stop was at the video store.  
  
"What movie?" asked Loralei, hoping for Willy Wonka but not wanting to say anything after all it was Rory's last night.  
  
"I dunno, how about some really serious movie?"  
  
Loralei's mouth practically dropped open in shock. Then she shut it.  
  
Rory giggled and said, "You actually took that seriously didn't you! What about Willy Wonka?"  
  
Loralei grinned and said attempting a British accent, "The most serious movie that you could have picked mini me!"  
  
"I dare say so!" Rory responded with a much better British accent.  
  
Loralei stuck her tongue out at Rory and swung her arm around her shoulder as the two continued home. They spent the night watching Willy Wonka numerous times, pigging out on candy, chips, ice cream, pizza and tons of other food, and just talking. Then they both retired to their separate rooms. But Loralei found herself unable to sleep, so she walked down the stairs and decided to do something that traditionally was done on Rory's birthday but just seemed so appropriate and right for this occasion.  
  
"Rory wake up," she said nudging Rory.  
  
"What?" Rory managed to groan out.  
  
Then Loralei launched into the full story, with the pelting the nurses with ice chips included (AN- I'm not going to go fully into this considering if you really watch Gilmore Girls you know this whole scene!).  
  
Eventually the two Gilmore Girls drifted off to sleep.  
  
.only to be woken by Rory's alarm the next morning at 6 o'clock.  
  
Rory and Loralei both showered and dressed, Tristan entered the house unbeknownst to them. Rory was running by the couch after finishing her shower, with a towel wrapped around her when she finally noticed Tristan.  
  
"Hey sweetie," she said walking up and lightly pecking him on the lips.  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"I have to finish getting ready, get dressed and stuff."  
  
"I could help you if you want." he said suggestively.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and walked into her room to get dressed alone. Loralei had made breakfast for the three of them and they sat around eating who knows how many pop tarts and inhaling down close to hundreds of cups of coffee. Then at 8:30 it was finally time to go. Luke and Jess and Paris had all arrived. Rory and Tristan said goodbye to all of them.  
  
When Tristan went up to say goodbye to Loralei he was surprised by the response that he got.  
  
"Tristan, Take care of my baby okay? She's special and I know she'll be happy with you. I hope what I think is going to happen will, but anyway I'll miss you," Loralei said before hugging Tristan.  
  
"Okay I will, I'll miss you too," he said, hugging the woman who was more like another to him then his own mother had ever been, he kissed her cheek softly and walked over to Jess and Paris knowing that Rory was going to have to say goodbye to Loralei alone.  
  
Loralei's eyes were tearing as she wrapped her arms around Rory, Rory was also crying. "I'm gonna miss you so much mini me, but our dreams came true."  
  
"Yeah they did, I'm gonna miss you so much mom," Rory said sniffling.  
  
The two stood there hugging for a while before breaking apart. Loralei motioned her head towards Tristan, and words didn't need to be spoken, Rory knew what her mother would have said, that's how well they knew each other. Rory walked over to Tristan who was leaning against the car.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
Rory nodded and Tristan opened the door for her. They got in and Rory leaned over and kissed Tristan. Then they drove off as they watched Jess, Luke, Paris and Loralei fade away.  
  
"I love you," Rory said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"We're gonna have the time of our life!"  
  
Tristan smiled and squeezed Rory's hand.  
  
************************************************************************ Sorry it was fairly short but I like it! Hahahaha! Well a few more chapters not many more! Review PLEASE! And I don't care if you review or not I just appreciate it!  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna 


	15. That Is All They Will Ever Feel

Chapter 15- That Is All They Will Ever Feel  
  
Hey to all the fans of this story I am so incredibly sorry about well how lacking the chapters have been, well the last four chapters. See it's just that well this story was cute to write in the beginning but it was kind of a starting block before I wrote my other stories. But I vowed never to leave a story unfinished and even though I am insanely bored with this I am finishing it. That's right this is the last chapter. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed, I really truly appreciate it and I hope that even though this isn't my best fic, that you guys thoroughly enjoyed it! On With The Show!! ************************************************************************  
  
Rory and Tristan had been at Yale for three years now, living together off campus. Everything had been going great. Tristan was majoring in law and Rory was majoring in journalism, both of them were at the top of their classes. Neither of them had been distracted by any other people or interests, their relationship was as great as ever. If not better, both still incredibly in love with one another. Currently Rory was at home sleeping waiting for Tristan to return home because they were going to go out to dinner that night, and well Tristan said he had to tell her something important but she didn't know what it was yet. Just as she was about to fully doze off the phone rang.  
  
---Loralei/Rory Intercut---  
  
"How dare you interrupt my sleep evil one!" said Rory.  
  
"Oh you were falling asleep, I'm sorry I'll go babe," said Loralei.  
  
"What no its okay, whatcha calling about."  
  
"So has it happened yet?"  
  
"Has what?"  
  
"Oh never mind it obviously hasn't. How are you darling mini me!?"  
  
"Should I be saying something like I'm just fine and dandy?"  
  
"That would do right about now."  
  
"I'm fine and dandy then."  
  
"Praise the holy lord for that one."  
  
"That's something I don't think I've ever heard you say."  
  
"Probably because I've never said it."  
  
"How's Dad?"  
  
"He's great, he's expialidiousciously fabulous!"  
  
"That wonderful huh?"  
  
"Definitely if not more. How is Bible boy over there?"  
  
"Bible boy is good, he's supposed to be home in five minutes but he's good."  
  
"Ohh well give him two seconds and he'll walk through the door."  
  
"How do you know that."  
  
"Just count starting now."  
  
"1.2." (Tristan walked through the door)  
  
"Mom, how'd you do that?"  
  
"I told you I am the knower of all things."  
  
"No really how'd you do that?" Rory said giggling because Tristan was kissing her neck.  
  
"I knew he was going to be home and tell him I know the reason you are giggling, put Bible boy on the phone now. Love ya sweetie."  
  
"Bye mom." "Here evil Satan," she said handing the phone to Tristan.  
  
"Howdy Bible Boy!" said Loralei.  
  
"Someone's happy today, how many cups of coffee did it take to reach this degree of hyper ness?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Oh you know the usual 13."  
  
"I think Rory beat you by one today."  
  
"Ahh now that we're on the topic of Rory."  
  
"Loralei she is in the room I can't really say." ("Say what?" asks Rory who is sitting on the couch flipping through Vogue).  
  
"Party pooper!"  
  
"Loralei considering there is no party then I can't be a party pooper."  
  
"Ahh but see there is always a party going on in my kingdom, in fact everyone is planning on celebrating what you are going to do tonight."  
  
"Why did I have to tell you what I was going to do?"  
  
"Because I knew it would happen sometime this year anyway and being the person I am you just had to tell me because of my irresistible charm."  
  
"That must be it, such a logical reason after all," Tristan said sarcastically.  
  
"Well since you haven't done it yet then you are no use to me, so please go do it and make sure she calls me tonight or tomorrow morning. Bye Evil one!"  
  
"I will, bye Loralei."  
  
---End Intercut---  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Rory asked, kissing him shortly between each word.  
  
"Staying in."  
  
Rory looked up at him in shock, then she asked, "How will we eat?"  
  
Tristan laughed and said, "You know we own a stove right?"  
  
"But we don't know how to work it."  
  
"Wrong, You don't know how to work it, I know how to cook."  
  
Rory gazed up at him in awe as though he were a god or something, "When did you learn how to cook?"  
  
"I just picked it up."  
  
"I like cooks," Rory said before pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
"If that's what I get for being a cook then I like being one," said Tristan once they had broken apart.  
  
Tristan prepared a full on meal, complete with desert and coffee (chocolate in the desert of course!). He put a huge amount of effort into making the table beautiful with roses and candles. When Rory walked in after taking a shower and she saw the whole ensemble she gasped.  
  
"Tris, it's beautiful, how did you do this?!"  
  
"Well I had a motivation."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"You of course," he said sweeping her in to long sensuous kiss that lasted for minutes before he realized that might end up going somewhere that he didn't want to go until later, so he broke the kiss. "Sit down," he said to Rory.  
  
Rory sat down and took everything in as Tristan went back into the kitchen to get the food. He put his hand into his pant pocket and felt the cool feel of the object (AN yeah I know you all know what the object is but I'm being oh so mysterious haha). Then he let go of it and grabbed the plates, the coffee was already out on the table, in fact a whole jug of coffee was.  
  
The food was delicious and everything was perfect. Tristan could barely concentrate on eating knowing what he was about to do, he kept looking at Rory, just staring at her absent mindedly, god she was so beautiful. They finished desert after what was only an hour but what seemed like an eternity to both of them.  
  
"It was delicious Tris! I never knew you could cook like that," Rory said.  
  
"Well you used to not know a lot of things about me."  
  
Rory pulled Tristan into a kiss and after fifteen minutes or so started to unbutton his shirt but Tristan put his hand up to stop her. "Before we do this Rory I have something I have to ask you."  
  
Rory looked at him curiously and nodded not quite sure what to expect. Tristan's hand tightened around the little box that contained the oh so slender ring that had an opal attached to it, with tiny diamonds surrounding it (AN-I have no idea how that would look but I LOVE opals and well diamonds are traditional!). Then he grasped it tightly, got down on one day and said the thing he had been waiting to say for seven years. "Rory Gilmore, you are all that matters to me, if I had to go one day with waking up and not seeing you, one day with you not being mine, I don't think that I would be able to continue on in life. You're my everything, I love you more then I will ever be able to express. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don't want to ever let you go. I've loved you since the day I first saw you at Chilton seven years ago. I love you. Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" he asked holding the ring out.  
  
Rory's eyes were brimming with tears and she was lost with words but she still had control over her head so she nodded then she managed to squeak out, "Yes."  
  
Tristan jumped up and slipped the ring onto her finger, then kissed her with all the passion, longing, need and want that he had built up in him. He smoothed her hair back from her eyes and brushed her tears away and said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Rory replied kissing him back once again. Gently Tristan eased her down onto the couch as they continued what they were about to do before the proposal, clothes were quickly discarded and all that either of them felt was love for one another. That is all they will ever feel.  
  
~The End~  
  
************************************************************************ Hey again, this is sadly my last AN on this story, ahh sobs sobs! Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this story, it is now complete! I may eventually when the spark arises continue a possible sequel to this but currently it will stay this way. If you haven't started to read my other two stories, 'You're my Romeo, and I'm Your Juliet' and 'Following The Orders Of The Stars' then please read them, they're actually better then this story! Thanks again you guys! You rock my world! Now I sadly say goodbye to you and this story. Review and tell me if you want a sequel or not, I may make one if you really want me to!  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna 


End file.
